


A new life in a new world

by kaykaye10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Brave Komatsu, Crossdressing, Harry wants to adopt everything, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Possessive Zebra, Protective Komatsu, Protectiveness, Referenced Anorexia, Slow Burn, at least not as much of a chicken as in canon, more the other three then Zebra, oblivious kings, slight Rin bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: The war was over and Harry just wanted peace, but that wasn't to be. At least not in that world.After over hearing his 'family and friends' plotting to kill him, he fled to Luna. She told him of a ritual that would take him to a place that was just right for him.Now he has an older brother, a crush on four older men, and an obsession with adopting everything!But that's the fun of a new adventure!





	1. Starting over

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!! Welcome to my Toriko and Harry Potter Crossover.  
> I know this is a small group (most likely) and might not get many hits, but it was mainly for my own amusement.  
> To those of you that are reading it for YOUR amusement, CARRY ON!! XD

It had been a year since the end of the war and Harry was tired of it all. He had no family left; the twins were the last but they both disappeared after the final battle and that left him, Luna, and Teddy all alone. 

During the final battle something happened to him, he was hungry all of the time and he was never satisfied. People started to avoid him like the plague and on some occasions they would try and kill him. 

He wanted to be himself but they all just saw the boy-who-lived, not Harry. Ginny was the worst; she had been slipping love potions into his food, but thanks to what ever happened he could smell it. He finally left after he heard Molly and his ‘friends’ talking about how to kill him once he and Ginny were married so that they could have his money.

He ran to Luna in hopes that she would know what to do.

“You need to go to Gringotts and leave this world, dear brother. You no longer belong here but the ritual will send you to where you truly belong, though I will miss you as will Teddy.”

“And I’ll miss you both as well, dear sister.”

 

So that very night, Harry traveled to Gringotts where he met Silverfang his account manager. He asked that all of his money go to charities and that everything else goes where they deem fit. He then asked for the ritual that Luna talked about to be performed.

“The ritual that your sister speaks of will send you to a different world where you will start all over, you will have some of your memories but not all of them. What will you be taking with you?”

He was taking the three hollows, his photo albums, his broom, and some family heirlooms. He then followed Silverfang to the ritual room where he was told to put what he was taking with him in the chest and disrobe. Once done, he was then told to step into the center of the circle.

“Thank you Silverfang, will you please look after Luna and Teddy for me? I know she is a big girl but Teddy is still small and I will worry about them.” Getting a nodded in return he closed his eyes and listened to the goblins chant. He felt bad for leaving Luna and Teddy behind but she understood why he had to leave. He could swear he heard her bell like voice in his head.

_“We will see you soon, big brother.”_

He knew that she was a seer, so if she said that he would see them soon, he didn’t argue with it.

 

As the chanting picked up pace, so did the light headed feeling he had. Slowly the noise vanished and so did his pain.

When he felt the need to open his eyes he saw a clear blue sky and an odd looking bird. The bird looked like Fawke, only larger and instead of fire it looked like it was made of pure ice, but what caught his eye the most were its beautiful amethyst eyes. 

_“Hello young one, I could feel your pain and knew that my world would make it better. With the permission of The Judge, I will be placing you in a forest not far from a family that will love and cherish you, and it will bring you great adventure.”_

He saw a bright light, then everything went black.

 

Komatsu was sitting on the back porch glaring at the grass. He had asked his mommy if he could have a baby brother for Christmas but she laughed and said that’s not how it works. So the two-year-old ran outside as fast as his little legs could go.

His mommy had just come out to get him when there was a bright flash of light followed by a baby crying. His mommy ran inside to get his daddy and told him to stay in his room before they both left. 

To the little boy it felt like forever before he heard his parents coming back. He waited by the door for them and when it opened he walked out and found his mommy sitting on the couch holding something in her arms.

“Hey sweetie, you got your Christmas present early. Came say hello to your baby brother.”

He quickly ran over and climbed on the couch to get a better look. Wrapped in a pale blue blanket was a small baby, he had midnight black hair and a cute little button nose.

“His name is Hari and he will be part of our family now.”

Looking down at his brothers sleeping face he knew that he would do anything to protect him.

 

The years past and Hari grew up into a beautiful young man. His hair reached his lower back and he had a very feminine build that made him look like a girl when he was wearing his skirts and dresses. When he told his brother that he wanted to wear girl clothes Komatsu held his hand as he told their parents. 

Their parents weren’t surprised, in fact their mother was over the moon; she had always wanted a little girl to put in dresses and shop with so she was more than happy. Their dad just wanted them both to be happy and if wearing dresses made Hari happy, then so was he.

 

Komatsu was the only one Hari told about his memories from before, but their parents had a good idea after they received a visit from someone named Scarlett after Hari started showing signs that he still had magic.

Komatsu held Hari as he grieved for what had happened and what he lost. He laughed when Hari told him about the pranks that were pulled and about the toilet seat.

It was therapeutic for Hari to talk about it all and it helped Komatsu understand how to protect his brother better. 

 

They both went to culinary school and they knew that they both would most likely end up at different places, but Komatsu held Hari` hand and promised that Hari would always be his little brother, even though Hari was technically taller.

When they graduated they both worked together and were surprised when they were both hired to work at Hotel Gourmet. They celebrated with their parents and bought a place not far from the Hotel so that they didn’t have to travel so far.

Everything was great, Komatsu was Head Chef and Hari was Sous chef and they had fun working together, but Hari was starting to get restless, he wanted some adventure. When Director Uumen Umeda requested Garara Gator, Komatsu and Hari were sent to find Gourmet Hunter Toriko and that’s when Hari` wish for adventure was granted.


	2. GARARA GATOR!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the adventure beginnings!!!

“Hari, don’t walk so fast!” Komatsu shouted at his brother, who by now was almost out of sight. “Then maybe you should hurry up!” was Hari` reply. 

When they were told that they had to go find one of the Heavenly Kings, Hari was over the moon.

Komatsu knew about his crush on the four men and teased him about it ALL THE TIME. Hari knew that he wasn’t being mean about it, it’s just what older brothers do.

Thankfully, they knew were the man would be and were almost there, well, Hari was almost there Komatsu was still far behind.

When Hari breached the forest, the sun almost blinded him. After a few minutes, and Komatsu running into him, his vison cleared and he could see that there was a man sitting at the edge of a rocky cliff.

Hari could smell the man’s naturel scent and it made his legs weak. He could feel the blood rush to his head and he just knew that his face was as red as a tomato.

 

Komatsu chuckled at his brother’s blush, it was just too cute! He walked over and left his brother to cool down, knowing that if he didn’t Hari may set something on fire……again.

Once he was close enough, he cleared his throat before speaking. “Excuse me, are you the Gourmet Hunter Toriko?” He knew that it was, Hari had posters of all four kings, though the Zebra poster was a pain in the ass to find. When he got no response, he called out again and once again nothing. He was about to yell once more when the man’s fishing line went tight and the rod bent.

He tried not to smirk when he heard Hari give a breathy giggle at the display of strength the blue haired male showed when he not only reeled in a Pincer Fish but a Five-tailed Giant Eagle that tried to steal the fish.

Komatsu turned to look at his brother and saw that he was fanning himself. He really needed to teach his brother the art of being subtle; the poor idiot was drooling.

He walked over to the grinning Hunter and cleared his throat. Once he had Toriko’ attention, he started speaking. “Hunter Toriko, me and my brother were told to came find you in hopes that you would capture a Garara Gator.”

The Hunter had a thoughtful look on his face before he broke out into a huge grin and even started drooling. “Sure, I’ve heard that the meat is amazing and considered one of the finest in the world. I can’t wait!” 

 

A three man soon found themselves on a boat heading for the Baron Archipelago. Toriko was eating, Komastu was sitting off to the right, and Hari was almost bouncing with excitement.

 

Torkio watched the two men while he munched on his fish. Komatsu looked unsure if he should have come or not and Hari looked like to be more excited about just being here then finding the Garara Gator.

“Why’d you two come?”

Toriko was puzzled by the sudden flush on Hari’ face but was distracted when Komatsu answered. “I was told to investigate and Hari would have come regardless of what I or you said.”

The fact that Hari’ entire face turned tomato red confirmed what Komatsu just stated. “So, you’re both Chefs?”

“Yes, we both work at Hotel Gourmet. I’m the Head Chef and Hari is Sous Chef. How’d you know?”

Torkio chuckled at the look Hari was giving Komatsu after he had asked his question. The look stated that Hari thought Komatsu was an idiot.

“That place is five-star, that’s really impressive. And to answer your question, I could smell the ingredients on your hands. After working with them for so long the smell sticks to your skin.”

 

After a bit of small talk and Komatsu scolding Hari when he almost fell over board when he was looking over the side, they made it to the Baron Archipelago.

Komatsu became fidgety and Hari bounced into the boat as soon as it touched the water. They made their way down the river at a rather nice pace, though Hari was sad that Komatsu said he couldn’t have a Baron Shark.

 

Hari looked around in excitement as they landed-on shore. He couldn’t stop himself from bouncing and slipped on some mud. He closed his eyes, waiting for his butt to meet the hard ground but squeaked when a strong arm grabbed him instead.

Hari opened his eyes and looked up. He flushed when he saw Torkio smiling down at him. “Careful there, short stuff!”

Hari quickly nodded and speed walked ahead just a bit.

 

Komatsu shook his head and sighed at how shy his little brother was. He looked over at Toriko and found that the man looked a bit confused.

“Don’t worry too much about Hari. He’s always been very shy with new people, give him some time to get used to you and he’ll be his usually sunshiny self!”

The Hunter just nodded.

 

As they walked through the forest, both Torkio and Hari noticed that something wasn’t right.

It was too quiet.

 

Hari started laughing when Komatsu freaked out of the leach on his neck. He quickly went to help his brother and was shocked at the sudden wave of power behind him.

He spun around and saw Toriko intimidating a Baron Tiger. He was amazed by the small amount of power coming from the Hunter, he was holding back though.

Hari pouted when Toriko scared off the Tiger because the waves of power stopped and so did the tingly feeling on his skin. He elbowed his brother when he started softly chuckling.

“That was amazing, even though you were holding back.” He said softly when Toriko turned towards them. The Hunter smiled and nodded before he started walking again.

 

As it grew darker, they made camp by a large lake.

 

Toriko watched the two men joke and talk. Komatsu’ personality, he understood; it was Hari that confused him. So, when Hari ran off to get a bit more fire wood, Toriko asked Komatsu about it.

“Komatsu, you brother’s personality confuses me. I get that he’s shy and all, but there’s something else.”

He watched as a pensive look passed over Komatsu’ face before the shorter man sighed. “Hari is my adopted brother. My parents found him in the forest the bordered our home. He doesn’t remember much about his family as he was a year old when he was found. Someone who did know, told my parents that his had been murdered and the kill died not long after. She explained to our parents that Hari had no family left and that if they wished to adopt him, she would help. Hari was always very shy and unfortunately that led to him being bullied a lot, it even continued when we went to culinary school. The marks my not be visible but there still there and because of the bullying Hari became more timid and shy with new people and doesn’t normally let them touch him. The reason you could touch him and not have him freak out is because he has always heard amazing things of the Four-Heavenly Kings. Don’t misunderstand me, he doesn’t worship the ground you guys walk on, he sees you as the men you are. He told me that he would never judge someone on what another person says but by their character. He sees you as a funny and charming person that has an amazing view of the world.”

Toriko was stunned by this and didn’t know what to say. Sure, he knew that there were rumors and stories going around about him, but he never thought that someone would think that about him. People normally assumed that they knew him before they even met.

He was brought from his thoughts by a massive body leaving the lake.

 

Hari admitted to himself that he was in fact lost. How he managed this, he didn’t know. He wandered around hoping to find the lake, but he just got even more lost. He sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. 

Hari hopped that his brother and Toriko would find him because there was no way he was finding them. He glared at the ground for a few minutes before looking up when a twig snapped.

Standing there was the Baron Tiger from earlier.

Hari stared at it before breaking into a huge grin and pounced on the started tiger. “You’re so cute! I wonder if Komatsu will let me take you home…..probably not, you wouldn’t fit inside!” Hari finished with a pout.

 

The Baron Tiger was confused by the little human hugging him. He had smelled the human and thought he might get a good snack, not a hug. He was about to bat the human away when delicate hands found that one spot he could never get.

The human could live as long as he didn’t stop.

 

Hari giggled as the tiger purred and went limp when he started scratching the nape of his neck. He was having a nice time, but he needed to find his way back.

“Would you mind leading me back to the giant lake where my brother and the Hunter are. If you don’t want too, you could just point me in the right direction.”

 

The Baron Tiger looked at the little human and huffed. Well he didn’t like humans much, he guessed that this one was all right. He looked pointedly at the human and then his back. It didn’t take long for the human to understand.

 

Hari had giggled the entire time the Baron Tiger ran through the trees and back towards the lake. He thought it was amazing and reminded him of the time he rode on Buck Beak.

He sadly sighed when they reached the lake but smiled when the tiger licked his cheek. “Thank you!” Hari said before kissing the tigers wet black nose.

He watched the tiger nodded and then vanish back into the forest. 

Hari ran back towards the camp and was surprised to find a giant Garara Gator. He saw Toriko and his brother talking and realized that the gator must have attacked while he was lost.

He stomped over and glared at them. “Why does all the fun stuff happen when I get lost!?” He finished with a pout.

Toriko looked confused, but his brother looked far to amused. “I’m sorry Hari, I’ll make sure to hold off the fun stuff until you came back.”

Hari just pouted harder and stole the piece of meat his brother had just got done cooking.

 

Unfortunately, Komatsu didn’t keep track of how much meat was being cooked and by morning it was all gone.

Komatsu cried, Toriko just kept saying how delicious it was, and Hari was laughing his ass off.

Overall, it was a good first adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, RAINBOW FRUIT!!!


	3. Rainbow Fruit!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! The last week of this month is going to be hectic for me as my grandparents are going on a cruise and I'm house and dog sitting for them the first few weeks of September and I need to get stuff ready for that. Also, not too long after they get back, I get my wisdom teeth taken out, yay! T_T  
> So this is just a little warning that the next chapter may be awhile, though I hope to post one more before then.

Hari sighed and starred down at the carrot he had been cutting. It had been almost two weeks since their adventure with Toriko and Hari wanted more! Komatsu was quiet happy cooking away the day, but he wanted another adventure! He secretly thought his brother wanted one too, but wouldn’t admit it.

He sighed again and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye; nothing. So, he sighed again, but louder and dragged it out; still nothing. He slid closer and sighed once more; his brothers eye twitched. He sighed one more time and that did it.

“Hari, is there a problem?” His brother asked in slight irritation.

He looked at him with big kicked puppy eyes and wobbled his lower lip. He sniffled just slightly and curled closer to Komatsu.  
Hari could see his brother trying to fight ‘The Look’ but he was slowly breaking. Not five minutes later, Komatsu sighed in defeat and they were on their way to the Gourmet Market.

 

Komatsu sighed as Hari pulled him through the crowds of people. He loved his little brother, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass!

At some point, he lost track of his brother and had to stop and listen for him. It didn’t really take long.

“MR. JOHANNES!!”

Komatsu pushed his way through and found his brother latched onto their ever so formal Superior. He chuckled at the shocked look on the older man’s face and decided to take pity on him. “Hari, I don’t think Mr. Johannes can breathe.”

His brother quickly let go and looked at the ground, a blush staining his face. He mumbled a quick apology and ran off once more. Komatsu sighed and smiled at Mr. Johannes before asking if he would like to join him in finding his brother. The older man fixed his ever-present sunglass before giving a curt nod.

Komatsu thought it was kind of funny that Hari could fluster the older man so. He honestly thought that the man should loosen up, if only a little. That’s why he never stops his brother from latching onto the man.

 

Once again, it didn’t take long to find Hari as he was squealing of a tank full of Rockpaper fish. After a very thorough argument on way Hari couldn’t have the fish, they continued through the market.

The three men were passing a stand selling fish, when they heard people arguing.

“You idiot! The fact that this Fishtachio’s mouth is open proves that it’s not fresh! Filming this for my views would just be cruel!”

The three men moved over and found that it was a stall owner and a News Anchor they recognized as Tina. The two older men were shocked at her sudden switch in personality when she was told they were still filming and Hari was amazed at her knowledge and fiery temper.

And, as so as the camera was off, she went right back to the argument. “Now, where was I? Oh yes! The News is about quantity and quality of information! Weight and accuracy are its life! A Fishtachio that’s no longer fresh, doesn’t weigh a gram’s worth of info! My viewer’s appetites won’t be satisfied! It’s a violation of the broadcasting standards of me, Gourmet TV’s Gourmet Newscaster, Tina!”

“Shows what you know! You eat these things when their mouths are open! That’s why I hate amateurs!” The vender shouted in response.

Before they could stop him, Hari walked over with a smile. “You would be correct on the fact that they are to be eaten with their mouths open, but when at market, it’s better that they stay closed otherwise the flavor spoils! It’s best to open them right before you start cooking.” Hari stated with a chipper smile.

The vender looked more annoyed than he did before and lashed out. “Hey, you trying to badmouth my ingredients!?”

Tina jumped right back into the argument. “Not 0.1 milligrams of your ingredients are at fault! It’s you that’s the problem!”

“OH, YEAH?!”

“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!”

Another voice interrupted their argument.

“KOMATSU, HARI!”

Everyone turned to see Toriko holding an Underbite Dragon. Whispers broke out and the vender fled when Komatsu called out and Hari bounced over to the Hunter.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Hari asked once he was close enough.

“I came to sell this big guy.” Toriko said as he put the dragon on the ground. Tina had finally made her way over and was super excited. “An Underbite Dragon is a Capture Level 4! And what’s more….. that’s the charismatic Gourmet Hunter, Toriko!” She ran over to try and get an interview, but Johannes stepped in the way.

“Any interviews must go through proper channels.” 

The unfortunate News crew and wildly protesting Tina were herded away by two other IGO members that popped up out of nowhere. 

 

Hari was now confused and a little disappointed; he hadn’t gotten to meet Tina or her cute little Carrier Balloon Pigeon. “Mr. Johannes, isn’t the IGO supposed to be an open organization?” Unfortunately for the older man, Hari was unconsciously using his kicked puppy eyes.

The older man looked highly uncomfortable and cleared his throat. “Things might turn sour if the mass media starts asking questions.” The older man quickly turned to Toriko in hopes that Hari would stop.

 

Komatsu found the whole thing funny, but let the man try and get away from ‘The Look’.

 

Toriko found the whole scene confusing and amusing but he turned his focus back to Johannes when the man started speaking. 

“I’m glad we ran into you. I have a job I would like you to handle.”

This surprised him. “Why don’t you just have some of the IGO Gourmet Hunters handle it?” He asked, quirking in eye brow.

Toriko could swear he saw the man smirk. “The Rainbow Fruit is ripe.”

He looked at the man, wide eyed and on the verge of drooling. He heard Komatsu’ surprised shout and Hari was suddenly glued to his side. Toriko could swear he felt the ground shaking from the younger man’s excitement.

It was kind of funny watching Komatsu freak out and Johannes telling him to keep it down. After Komatsu’ little freak out, both men calmed down. “Isn’t Rainbow Fruit supposed to be extinct?”

Johannes nodded. “It is true they no longer exist in nature.”

Toriko smirked when he connected the dots. “You’re talking about IGO’s specialty, selective breeding!”

 

Hari was fascinated be the sudden subtle sheepish look on the older man’s face. “There’s just one problem…..Troll Kongs have made a nest around the Rainbow Fruit tree. No one can get near it.”

Hari could feel Komatsu glaring holes into his back, but all he could think about is if his brother would let him take one home.  
Probably not.

“A 2-billion-yen Gourmet tank was dispatched, but it was wiped out. Completely turn upside down…… a 40-ton tank, just like that.” Hari interrupted him before he could continue.

“Aren’t they a Capture Level 9?” Johannes nodded.

“Hari, how did you know that?” Komatsu asked slowly, suspicion coating his voice.

He innocently looked over at his brother, tilted his head, and blinked. That was all the answer Komatsu needed. “I’m looking at every gift Scarlett gives you from now on.” All he got was a slow blink in return.

 

Toriko looked at the two brothers in amused confusion before looking back at Johannes. “I’ve always wanted to try Rainbow Fruit. I take it that the tree is in the dear old ‘Garden’?”

Johannes nodded and Komatsu looked confused, it seemed Hari was the only one to notice Tina eavesdropping.

 

While they took a limo to the ‘Garden’, Hari explained what it was to Komatsu and avoided Johannes’ question’s on how he got his information. When he couldn’t get anything from Hari, he turned to Komatsu, who gave him a sheepish look and an apology.  
Toriko that the whole thing was funny.

When they arrived, Hari all but jumped out the door after his brother. Johannes sighed and Toriko chuckled.

And, once again, Hari was the only one to notice Tina.

They all jumped when they heard pounding on the other side of the wall. Toriko explained that it was a Troll Kong drumming on its chest as a warning. One of the guards informed them that a Troll Kong had been spotted right inside the gate.

When Toriko told the guards to open the gate, they both protested, stating that it was against protocol. Toriko looked amused, Komatsu sighed in relief, and Hari rolled his eyes.

Everyone starred as Toriko moved over to the wall and cracked his knuckles before punching it. Hari squealed and Komatsu jumped at the sudden noise. Johannes looked like he was on the verge of tears as he saw the destruction.

Now that there was a lovely hole in the wall, Toriko walked on through with Hari not far behind and Komatsu pulling up the rear.

 

Hari wrinkled his nose at the rocky ground, this wasn’t what a garden looked like. Though, he bit his tongue when Toriko said that they needed to hurry before the storm hit.

Tall tree plus lightening doesn’t make a pretty picture.

 

Unfortunately, Toriko took a wrong step and fell in a pitfall. Then a Troll Kong holding four boulders lunged at them.

 

Hari quickly grabbed Komatsu and jumped back as a boulder landed where they had just been standing, the other three landed near the pitfall. The Troll Kong landed in front of them and Hari prepared to fight back when Toriko jumped out of the pitfall.

 

Toriko quickly used his knocking gun and the Troll Kong went down. Unfortunately, as it went down, Toriko got a nice tongue bath. He grimaced at the slimy feeling but was happy that nothing else happened.

 

After a quick apology to the Troll Kong and Komatsu getting a slap on the back of the head by Hari for his rude question on why Toriko didn’t finish it off, they moved forward towards the Rainbow Fruit.

Hari ignored Komatsu for most of the walk and for some reason, didn’t drool when the scent of the Rainbow Fruit filled the air. Torkio and Komatsu both a drool running down their faces and Toriko could swear he saw Hari holding a camera.

Komatsu was growing bored of the silence and asked Toriko why the Troll Kongs built their nest around the tree. “Troll Kongs are carnivores, so they won’t touch the fruit. Since the sweet smell of the Rainbow Fruit lures animals in, the Troll Kongs just have to wait.”

Hari snorted at Komatsu’ happy reply that they didn’t need to worry now since Toriko knocked it. “Brother dear, that was the weakest of the troop. He was a scout and I’m sure his only job was to come down and intimidate.”

Komatsu looked at Toriko to confirm this and paled when he did. “You can see the troop now.” Toriko said as they neared the edge of the cilff.

Komatsu squeaked.

 

Toriko was slightly troubled. He couldn’t intimidate them because he still smelled like their weakest member. Before he could think of anything else, the troop lunged at them. He told Komatsu to get on his back and realized that Hari would still be in harm’s way.

So, he was amazed when Hari jumped and dodged with such ease and grace that it looked like he was dancing in the air. Komatsu yelling in his ear broke him from his trance and he turned his focus on getting to the fruit.

 

At some point, Hari had managed to get up to the tree while he was avoiding attacks. He tilted his head as he watched Toriko knock the Troll Kongs and Komatsu hold on for dear life. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of jerky and his camera.

While taking pictures, he felt something behind him. He looked up and found the Silverback looking down at him. He tilted his head, a piece of jerky between his lips, and offered him a piece.

 

The Silverback was confused be the little human. Shouldn’t it be running in fear? It took the Silverback a minute to realize it was binging offered something. It leaned down and sniffed the offered meat, before gently taking it. 

 

Hari smiled at the Silverback before going back to his pictures. He went cross eyed when something landed on his nose and quickly put his camera away just as the skies opened up.

He continued to watch Toriko and his brother, while sharing his jerky with the Silverback. He chuckled when Toriko finally connected the dots and realized the rain was washing away the weakest Troll Kongs scent. 

Hari shivered as Toriko’ power glided over his skin, though he squeaked when the Silverback picked him up and ran just a few seconds before lightning struck the ground near Toriko and Komatsu.

At some point, the Silverback had placed him on its head and he laughed like mad when both older men noticed him. He would later question how he got such a good picture of both men soaking wet and bugged eyed, but right now it was funny as hell.

Apparently, even the Troll Kongs were surprised as it took them a few seconds to move again, though Toriko was still intimidating them. He could guaranty that no one in the world had a picture of a stunned Troll Kong troop; this was so getting hung in the living room.

He smiled as they slowly walked up to them, but frowned when he felt the Silverback shaking slightly. He glared right at Toriko, who froze in shock or fear he wasn’t sure. “You will stop that right now or I will come down there and punch you.”

The older man looked reluctant but paled when Komatsu started franticly whispering in his ear. Not a second later, the intimidation was stopped and Toriko looked really spoked.

Hari nodded and gently patted the Silverbacks head. It picked him up and looked at him. “May we take a Rainbow Fruit? We just need one.” He smiled when the Silverback nodded. “THANK YOU!”

Hari glared at Toriko as he retrieved the Rainbow Fruit but he still took pictures. He giggled when Komatsu spotted Tina but he did feel sorry for her when Johannes popped up and took her camera. Though, the unfortunate IGO member that tried to take his soon found himself sporting some rather nasty bruises.

 

The trip back to the hotel was nice and taking a shower felt like heaven. It was later that night, that Toriko came by for dinner and dessert!

 

Hari smiled at the look on everyone’s faces as Toriko eat almost everything they had. It had been funny watching the waitress hurrying in and out of the kitchen. But it was downright hysterical watching them try not to drool at the sweet smell of the Rainbow Fruit.

He followed Komatsu out into the dining room and giggled at the look on Toriko’ face. He half listened to Komatsu explain the prep they did to it, but it didn’t look like Toriko had even heard him.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the older man’s reaction and was glad that he brought his camera. He was surprised that Toriko chose to place it as his desert on his Full Course Menu of life.

Though, like everyone else, he cheered when Toriko told Komatsu to gather the staff so they could have a taste too.  
Later that night, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something big was going to happen and it made him smile.

 

~MILES AWAY~  
The man couldn’t help by sigh as he starred at his palm, a bell like giggle coming from behind him. “This is a problem….. I don’t like this fortune at all.” He trailed off, sighing again before giving a halfheartedly glare at the other. “A man with a triple-lined scar under his left eye will appear, eh?” His companion just giggled at the questioning tone before speaking.

“Don’t push away that which longs to be yours and theirs. He will bring the heavens peace, though they don’t think they need it.” The man’s companion giggled before wandering off into town, leaving him with questions and confusion.

 

They stopped in the middle of the square, pale pink lips pulling into a soft smile.  
“See you soon, big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE!!! Next up Puffer Whale and a surprise!!!!


	4. Puffer Whale Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to take so long, but September was just SO busy for me.

Hari stared out the window as the scenery passed by. When Toriko had stopped by the hotel and asked if they wanted to join him on his hunt for Puffer Whale, Hari didn’t even wait for Komatsu before saying yes. So, now they were on a train heading to the town were the Puffer Whales were going to be.

He half listened as his brother and Toriko talked about the Puffer Whales, while he let his mind wander about the possibility of Komatsu letting him have one. He jumped when a loud-mouthed man and his henchmen started shouting about how Toriko had taken all the alcohol.

Suddenly the man’s henchmen started on about the man’s Full Course Menu of Life and it did not impress Hari, as everything was rather cheap and easy. They soon left once the idiot realized that Toriko was WAY bigger then him, though he did get his alcohol. A few minutes later, He blinked in surprise when someone started to hiccup. Standing in front of their table was a little old man that looked familiar.

“Um….could you spare some booze for me as well?”

Hari tilted his head in thought, before nodding and grabbing a bright emerald bottle. “This one is rather strong and has a nice burn. I think you’ll like it quite a bit.” The old man thanked them before leaving.

Hari still felt like he should have recognized the little old man.

 

The train soon pulled into the station and the two Chefs followed the Hunter off. The town was rather empty, but it was soon explained by the Kuendon that made its way through.

Toriko was the first to spot the man walking towards them and Komatsu panicked when the Kuendon moved to attack him. The Beast stopped and turned away a moment later.

 

Hari stared at the tall and well-built man; GOD Coco was hotter in person then on poster. He stared as both Hunters talked and slightly jumped when thin arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Hello again, big brother.”

Hari felt tears roll down his face as he turned to face Luna. She didn’t even look any different, other than her hair being short. He shouted and hugged her close, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

 

Komatsu turned when he heard his brother shout and found the younger man hugging a blonde woman. He met her pale silver eyes and knew who she was. “It’s nice to finally met you, Luna. Hari told me a lot about you, but if I may, what are you doing here?”

She softly giggled, before pointing at the black-haired Hunter. “The Raven feeds himself lies and hides with in a self-made cage. He does not use his wings to touch the heavens where he belongs. So, the Moon must give him light in the darkness and tell him of the Phoenix that will find him.”

Komatsu starred at the blonde and blinked, before shaking his head. Hari always told him that she spoke in riddles and referred to others as she saw them. He figured the Raven was Coco and the Moon was Luna, which left Hari as the Phoenix.

He chuckled and walked over to the two and hugged both. “Do you feel better now?” He whispered into Hari’ ear. His brother nodded and Komatsu gently cleaned his face.

 

Toriko watched the scene with confusion and slight jealous directed at the blonde. Once the three walked over he asked if everything was ok. Hari smiled and bounced up to him, hanging off his arm like a leach.

“Introduce us please.” Hari asked and Toriko made the mistake of making eye contact.

Damn those puppy eyes!

“Hari, Komatsu, this is Coco. Coco, this is Hari and his older brother Komatsu.” He then trailed off when the blonde walked up and starred at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable with those pale silver eyes staring into his soul.

Then she giggled, before running off, Hari hot on her heels. He glared at her but stopped when Komatsu smacked his arm. “She is basically his sister, don’t get so sour.”

At those words, the jealous knot in his stomach disappeared. Though he was confused as to why he was jealous in the first place.

 

The three older males caught up to Hari and Luna quickly and Coco proceeded to lead them to his home. Hari and Luna talked in an odd riddle like fashion while trying to include Komatsu. Coco and Toriko talked, both men occasionally shooting Hari quick looks.

They soon made it to a cliff where they were met by Coco’ Partner, Kiss.

 

Hari starred at the magnificent Emperor Crow. He was large and Hari wanted to run his fingers through those soft feathers. As soon as the crow landed, Hari attacked.

“You’re so soft and cute!”

 

The Hunters were in shock, while Komatsu and Luna laughed at the bug-eyed crow.

After detaching Hari from Kiss, they all made the journey to Coco’ home. Toriko and Coco caught up and talked about their Full Course Menus of Life, though Komatsu was the only one listening to them. While Hari and Luna continued to talk in their riddle like fashion.

The three at the table soon turned their talk toward capturing the Puffer Whale, while the two on the floor half listened.

When talk of the Devil Python came up, Komatsu and Hari both didn’t look that worried. But Coco gained a strange look in his eyes when Toriko asked if he saw the shadow of death.

 

Coco looked at the two excited men and slightly grimaced at the lie he just told. He had seen the shadow of death hanging over not only Komatsu…… but Hari as well.

He twitched when Luna touched his arm and he turned to look at her. “Fear not Death, for the Lion shall live as the Phoenix will have it no other way. Death shall not take the Phoenix, for he has walked along side Death before and has earned its respect and love.”

Coco looked at the young woman, but said nothing. She has never lied to him, though her riddles have given him headaches in the past. He once more looked at the brothers and hoped she was right once more.

 

When they arrived at the entrance to the Puffer Whale cave, they noticed a lot of Hunters just hanging out in front of it and Toriko said they were waiting to ambush Hunters that left with Puffer Whales. Soon Tina spotted them and Hari was having a field day when she introduced Kruppoh.

She zeroed in on the two Hunters and started to film, when Coco asked that she stop. “Sorry…. I really don’t like being filmed.”

They talked for a bit, before Tina declared that she was coming with them. Coco looked a little reluctant, but Toriko basically said that it was her choice. Luna said that she would stay outside, but gave Hari a rather fish tank looking carrying case.

Tina let Komatsu barrow one of her headlamps and Hari chuckled at the fact that it had a camera. A few minutes into the cave, Coco asked that both brothers stay close. They agreed before running off to check out some mushrooms.

Poor Coco was left muttering to himself, as Toriko joined the brothers followed by Tina. Not a moment later, Tina turned around and came face to face with the Hunter and his henchmen from the train. The idiot had Tina convinced that he had made it to the Puffer Whales and were just coming back, when the Giant Millipedes that had been chasing them caught up.

They fled and took poor Tina with them, since she thought they still had Puffer Whales. Coco seemed to be relieved that she was gone, while the three mushroom munchers were just confused.

As they moved deeper in, they came upon crystals and Hari was taking lose ones will following the Hunters and Komatsu. Toriko soon mentioned that he could smell sea water and stopped to answer Komatsu’ question. The older Chef noticed that Coco was continuing without light and asked how he did it.

“Unlike normal humans, Coco can see everything from infrared to weak ultraviolet light.” Toriko stated, before Coco explained farther. When they explained about him being able to see electromagnetic waves and using them to judge someone’s future, Komatsu started jumping around asking what Coco saw from him.

As Komatsu continued to back up, Coco shouted out for him to stop but it was too late. His foot hit some loss dirt and he fell off the edge of the cliff, only to be caught by a stern looking Hari. “I know you’re excited, Matsu, but please refrain from being eaten. I do not wish to explain to mama why you are unable to give her Grandchildren.”

Komatsu turned red before apologizing. Though they soon heard insects and they all looked down. At the bottom of the cliff was a good dozen Scorpion Roaches. Hari pulled Komatsu up, as the older male had started to freak out a little, and watched as Coco turned his skin purple before jumping down.

As soon as he landed the insects fled and Toriko explained why once they made it down to the ground.

 

Hari was fascinated by Toriko’ explanation but a sudden chill ran up his spin when Coco began to talk. At first, he felt sympathetic towards the older man, but he soon became angry when he said that he was a poisonous man and how he lived an undignified life.

He charged forward and slapped the Hunter on the face. Cold emerald eyes locked with shocked chocolate brown, before Hari pushed the Hunter into the wall. “How dare you claim to live an undignified life. You know nothing about the real world and those that suffer in it.” His eyes took on a lost and glassy look before he wandered back over to his brother and hugged him.

 

Komatsu sighed as he felt how tense Hari was. He looked at the two Hunters and sighed, before whispering into Hari’ ear. “Do you trust them to know?”

The younger stayed quiet before slowly nodding.

Komatsu sighed once more before letting go of Hari so they could continue, though Hari was farther ahead of them.

“Coco, I understand that your life was hard and still is to a point, but please understand that Hari has faced far worse and saying you live an undignified life angered him.” He briefly looked at the two Hunters before continuing. “What I’m about to tell you is to stay between us. If I hear that you have talked about it with another person, you will feel Scarlett’ wrath and yes, you will be meeting her at some point once we leave the cave.”

 

For the next half hour, Komatsu told them about the life of Harry Potter. Coco was surprised that Luna was a part of that old life, but said nothing as Komatsu continued.

By the end, Coco felt ashamed of his previous thoughts and feelings on his life. He swore to make it up to Hari.

 

They soon came to a drop that would take them deeper in and Coco set up the ropes. Hari declared that if Coco did not take him down, then he would go down by himself. When it looked like Coco might try and fight the demand Komatsu spoke up.

“He’s not kidding, he really will go down himself. He did the same thing when we were kids. Hari asked me to help him down from a tree or he would jump. When I refused multiple times, he finally got fed up and jumped down, breaking his arm in the process. So again, just agree.”

Coco conceded and Hari climbed onto his back.

 

“I’m sorry for hitting you.”

Coco blinked and then looked at the sad emerald eyes looking over his shoulder. He then shook his head and smiled. “It’s not your fault. In all honesty, I think I needed someone to knock some sense into me. I’ve dwelled in the past for far too long and it’s time I lived in the present.”

He felt peaceful when Hari softly giggled into his shoulder.

 

They soon started seeing Sea Fireflies and realized that they were getting even closer. Coco had to quickly make his way down the rope, otherwise Toriko would knock them off.

Once they touched the ground, they heard a Hunter scream and not long after a bunch of Swallowtail Bats flew over head. They were quickly taken down by Coco’ poison, but they soon realized that the bats were fleeing.

 

Coco suddenly felt a cold shiver of dread go down his spin and he turned to try and find the brothers. “Where are Komatsu and Hari!?”

 

Both Hunters started calling out for them but to no avail. Unfortunately, the Devil Python found the Hunters instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make two parts but it just would have been way to long and I don't have the time for that at the moment, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon! XD


	5. Puffer Whale Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't very long, but the next one will be.  
> I PROMISE!!!

Hari was happily skipping down through the cave, not the least bit worried that his older brother had been kidnapped by another Hunter, who was going to use him as bait.

He wasn’t too worried, as he had placed a LOT of Protection Spells and Charms on not only his brother, but Coco and Toriko. He wasn’t stupid enough NOT to place any protection on them. After all, they were heading into a cave with Devil Pythons and who knows what else.

Hari cringed when he felt the Wards on Coco acting up. They must have run into a Devil Python after he had left to find Komatsu. He was rather impressed that the Wards were holding so well. He had heard rumors about the Devil Python’s poisons and had been rather worried that his Wards wouldn’t hold up against it.

Hari was brought from his thoughts, by the Wards he had placed around his brother going off. He rushed ahead, running right passed the dead Hunter. He jumped off the ledge and stepped between the Demon Devil Python and his brother. _**“Back off and leave or I will force you too!”**_

The Demon Devil Python ignored his warning and smacked him away. He hit the wall hard and opened his eyes just in time to see Komatsu set off one of the special fire crackers Toriko gave him.

To his horror, Komatsu wasn’t wearing any ear plugs.

Hari’ barrier held up to the explosion, but the Wards on his brother didn’t. Once the smoke cleared, he rushed towards his brother and froze when he saw Shiori standing there.

He focused on his brother, but he didn’t hear his heart beat. He shook him, completely ignoring the Death of this world, and soon started screaming for him to wake up. He started to feel light headed and heard the Demon Devil Python getting closer.  
Rage flowed through his veins and he was prepared to kill the monster when he heard the old man from the train. “What a racket….. who’s makin’ all that noise?”

Hari heard the monster stop and he briefly looked up, his breathing evening out as Shiori rubbed his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. “Oh? Not even phased by that sound? Impressive, as I thought.”

When Hari saw the little old man from the train, Knock himself, he remembered why he had looked so familiar. He was the legendary Knocking Master Jiro.

He only used one Knocking Gun to take down the monster, before he focused his attention on them. “My, oh my….. you two are from the train.” Hari shot him a weary look when he made to approach them. “May I help your brother? I promise he’ll be as good as new.”

Hari wanted to trust him, but he just couldn’t think right now; so, he let his Magic run over the old man. He could tell that the other felt his Magic, but he did nothing; just let it happen.

He was soon satisfied and let the older man come closer. First, the old man started Komatsu’ heart again, before fixing his eardrums. He then gently woke Komatsu up and before he could freak out, Hari was glued to him.

“Don’t do that again.”

 

Komatsu was shocked at first and then held his sobbing brother close. He hadn’t planned on dying….. it’s not like you can really plan that in the first place. He looked up at the giant old man and thanked him for his help. He blinked when Hari left his arms to briefly hug and kiss the old man in thanks, before he was glued back to his side.

 

As the old man was leaving, he gave them a strange warning about something coming, but it didn’t make much sense. It wasn’t long after, that Coco and Toriko showed up and Komatsu explained what happened, while Hari stayed quiet and clung to him.

 

Both Hunters were unnerved by this sad and quiet Hari. They looked at each other and promised to fix it.

While Coco was explaining who the old man was, Toriko was poking Hari in the side in an attempt to make him laugh. It was as Coco was explaining Jiro’ Full Course, that he finally succeeded. It didn’t last though, as Hari just glued himself to the bluenet.

Toriko looked over at Komatsu in confusion. “He gets really clingy when he’s sick, hurt, or upset. He doesn’t do it for long, but since I technically died I’m not sure. Normally, if it’s someone he cares for that’s sick, hurt, or upset, he’ll cling to them for an hour or more depending on what happened. He might perk up when we get to the Puffer Whales, but for now, you have a leech!”

 

This was how they made their way through the caves. Komatsu watching Toriko’ hands like a hawk and Coco shooting the bluenet glares full of jealousy. Though, at one point, Hari reached out for Coco and the whole scene was reversed.

When they entered the hidden lagoon, Hari wiggled out of Coco’ hold and ran to the water.

 

Hari stared at the crystals and the pure sea water that gently lapped at his feet. He turned around when he heard clothes rustling and squeaked when he saw a shirtless Toriko.

He blushed as he pulled his shirt and pants off, to reveal a black, two-piece, turtleneck swimsuit. He flushed when he heard both Hunters gasp and quickly pulled his hair up before jumping into the water.

He was stunned by how beautiful it was under the water and held in a gasp when he caught sight of the Puffer Whales.

THEY WERE SO CUTE!!!!!

Hari glared at Toriko, when the idiot chased some of the Puffer Whales and they turned poisonous. He swam through them and bumped right into one.

This little Puffer Whale had one bright blue eye and one bright yellow eye. The little thing bopped him on the nose and he squealed on the inside.

 

The two Hunters watched as Hari gracefully swam through the mass of Puffer Whales and it took all their will power not to chase after him. They focused on Knocking the Puffer Whales around them, not even noticing when the younger man left.

When they finally left the water, they saw Komatsu with his head in his hands and Hari holding the container that Luna had given him.

They saw the odd eyed Puffer Whale in the container and assumed that Hari was taking it for later. This would be proven wrong later.

They noticed that Hari had a little bag by his feet with about three Puffer Whales and were confused on how and when he had gotten them.

 

They all soon moved on to taking out the poison sacks, but Coco messed up the first one. He asked Komatsu to take over, as his grip was getting weak. Komatsu protested, before an elbow to the side from Hari had him agreeing. 

 

Komatsu was nervous as hell and prayed that he didn’t screw up. Coco guided him on where to cut and he did so, but unfortunately, he messed up the first eight, leaving one left.

He sighed when Toriko pointed out the four that Hari had and it didn’t surprise him when his younger brother started hissing at them like a cat. “Oddball is my baby and you will not eat him, plus I already dealt with the three I had.”

Komatsu sighed while the two Hunters stared. “Hari had special training from Scarlett on how to use his Magic to find and remove dangerous things from the ingredients and Beasts. After so long, it became second nature; he doesn’t even use his Magic anymore.” He chuckled at their stunned looks. 

Komatsu felt like crying when he finally managed to remove the poison sack and squeaked when Hari swooped down on him and took it. He looked over at his younger brother in confusion, while he heard Coco trying to talk Hari into handing it over. “I’m going to assume that Scarlett wants them?”

He sighed when Hari grinned at him.

 

Hari and Komatsu used all four Puffer Whales to make different dishes, which Hari then took some of each and stored them in Charmed Bento boxes. This caught the two Hunters attention and they asked what he was doing.

The younger man looked up at them with a huge smile. “I promised to send mummy and daddy some Puffer Whale! Mummy said that I didn’t have too, but daddy almost begged me! He’s always been a huge seafood person, though I think mummy will like the Puffer Whale Fin in her sake!” 

They enjoyed the food and were preparing to leave when something left the water.

 

Hari was cooing at Oddball, when he heard Toriko shout for them to stay back. He looked up and saw that both Toriko and Coco were tense and prepared to attack the weird robot in front of them.

Hari was unimpressed with whoever was in control of it and went back to cooing at Oddball. He wasn’t even fazed when he felt the robot looking at him, though he did feel Toriko and Coco’ energy rolling over him.

He briefly looked at them and blushed at how hot they looked when on edge.

 

Only when the robot was gone, did both Hunters calm down, but they were very confused. They waited a few more minutes before leaving and were shocked at the chaos they found at the entrance.

 

Hari sadly looked around at the dead ‘Hunters’, before looking up at Shiori and nodding. She nodded in return and summoned Grim-Reapers to start collecting Souls.

 

They found Tina and Luna not far off and they looked fine, though Luna looked a little more dazed then normal. Not long after, the IGO helicopters started to arrive and Coco and Luna took their leave, though Hari attacked Coco with hugs and kisses to his face, before asking Luna to look after Oddball for him for a bit.

They said their goodbye and once the helicopter landed, Hari attacked Johannes. After Toriko pulled the younger man off the flustered Bureau Chief, Johannes explained that they would be heading to Biotope #1.

 

Hari was excited to go, but somewhere in the back of his mind……. something felt wrong.


	6. Battle Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday, but had to leave and didn't get the chance.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

Hari tuned his brother and Toriko out and stared out the window. The closer they got to Biotope #1, the worse he felt. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way, but it couldn’t be anything good.

Sighing, he leaned into his brother and closed his eyes, hoping that it would help.

 

Komatsu looked at his little brother and frowned. Normally, Hari would be all but jumping off the walls at the thought of going somewhere new. He gently placed a hand on Hari’ forehead and checked his tempter.

He sighed when he didn’t feel a fever, but the youngers paleness still concerned him greatly. “Hari, are you ok?”

Glazed emerald eyes met his and he shivered when Hari finally spoke. “Something is going to happen and Death will come, but I don’t know why or for who.”

Komatsu met Troiko’ eyes and spotted the worry in them. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

Hari was still very clinging once they landed and all three men hoped that it wouldn’t last. It was very unnerving to see the normally bubbly and hyper male acting so timid.

They sighed as he perked up a bit, when they entered the Research Facility but still clung to Toriko. When they made it to the elevator, Johannos gave Hari a small hug and sent them down to the Chief.

 

Komatsu watched his little brother closely, as the younger grew more tense. He hated seeing him this way.

 

When the doors opened, Komatsu screamed as he came face to face with a creature that was being moved. Toriko told him that there was nothing to worry about and that everything was placed behind special acrylic cages.

This was proven wrong, when Komatsu came face to face with a Muscle Crab that had gotten lose.

 

Hari let go of Toriko and lunged forward and grabbed his brother out of the way, just as another voice rung out. “GO BACK TO BED!” This was followed by a long-suffering sigh.

After checking his brother over, Hari focused on Toriko and the newly introduce Chief Mansom. The man was odd, as whenever someone spoke to him, he thought they called him handsome, that and he reeked of booze. Though a flash of red in the corner of his eye, had him focusing on the man’s poor Secretary.

 

While everyone was talking, they didn’t notice Hari move until it was too late.

 

Mansom blinked in confusion as his Secretary or as others refer to him, Booze Limiter, was tackled by the raven that Toriko had introduced as Hari. His Secretary looked stunned for a moment, before hugging the other close.

 

Komatsu went through the list of red-heads in Hari’ previous life and since he knew of only one that wore glasses, he had a pretty good idea of who this one was.

He walked over to the two on the floor and smiled when the red-head looked at him. “I’m Komatsu, Hari’ adopted older brother. I’m going to say that you’re Percy, right? He’s told me a lot about you guys and it’s an honor to meet you.”

A very stunned Percy, just nodded.

 

After the two calmed down and everything was explained, with editing do to Mansom being there, they made their way through the halls.

Toriko and Mansom talked about the Regal Mammoth, while Percy and Hari caught up. They soon reached a set of doors that they could hear shouting behind, which had Hari freezing.

Beyond the doors was the Gourmet Coliseum and both Komatsu and Percy sighed at the raven’s reaction to the violence and gently led him down to the special seats, with Torkio shooting them concerned looks every now and then.

As the beasts were being announced, everyone cheered, but they all went nuts when the Battle Wolf was announced as an entry.   
Though, while Mansom explained its origins, Hari was frozen.

 

This wasn’t right! This wasn’t right! THIS WASN’T RIGHT!

He felt like all the air had been taken from his lungs and everything sounded muffled. The feeling was growing to fast and it felt like he was drowning.

 

Percy and Komatsu finally noticed Hari’ lack of response after Rin had finished freaking out over the fact that the Battle Fragrance Machine was broken. The tension in Hari only grew as Battle Fragrance filled the arena.

Percy cursed and moved to contact their more senor Beast Master, when Hari stood and zeroed in on the Battle Wolf.

 

Toriko noticed that the Battle Wolf was acting strange and when he connected the dots, he entered the arena.

After making a hole in the acrylic of course!

 

When Toriko entered the arena, everyone went even wilder and that was when Mansom finally noticed the giant hole in the acrylic. While the Chief bemoaned the expensive damage, Komatsu and Percy watched Hari closely, but it didn’t look like he would do anything at the moment.

At some point, Komatsu noticed Tina and she joined them to watch the match. Not long after, Toriko shouted form Mansom to stop the fight and cut off the Battle Fragrance.

This led to Rin having a one-sided argument with Mansom, who kept asking if she had called him handsome.

When they all focused back on the ‘fight’, Toriko was hurling one of the beasts at the giant hole he had made, before punching said beast and shattering the dome. Mansom grieved over his precious dome, but they all couldn’t help but agree that it was a gorgeous way to welcome the new Battle Wolf pup into the world.

Everyone was stunned by the fact that the clone had been pregnant, but that quickly turned to shock when Rin and another red-head came running out of gate 6 and were being chased by a pissed Demon Devil Python.

As the chaos grow, Mansom asked Komatsu why he didn’t run like everyone else. To which the shorter man replied that he had become used to it and he didn’t want to leave Hari. Mansom laughed, but stopped when he noticed that Dohem, the President of the Republic of Roto, hadn’t left.

When he went over to tell him to evacute, the ‘president’ attacked. Mansom sent the imposter flying and Percy was the only one to notice Hari’ hand twitch as the Battle Wolf dealt with the Python.

 

Shiori was here, he could feel her. She was closing in on the Python and was ready to claim it, once the Wolf was done. He could feel the darkness closing in and everything was happening at once.

Then everything stopped at as the Battle Wolf was shot through the neck by the robot and only one thing rang through his head.

“Hahahahaha! I have no interest in eating a Battle Wolf. It looks gross! No need for you!”

The darkness had come and Hari snapped.

 

Everyone could feel that something big had just happened. The air was still and everything was quiet, before the lights slowly flickered and power started to fill the air.

They all turned to find Hari shaking and a black mist surrounding him, before he vanished. The tempter slowly dropped to the point that everyone could see their breath and even the robot was shivering in fear.

No one was prepared for the creature they saw next.

A black mass landed behind the robot and hacked off an arm. But the robot moved just in time to avoid losing its head.

 

Toriko shivered when he heard Hari start to giggle. It wasn’t his normal soft and warm one; this was cold and dead.

“Hehehehe! Why did you move? Don’t you want to die with as little pain as possible? If you keep moving then……. I’ll just make you beg!”

 

The black mist faded away and everyone got a good look at what Hari had become.

His eyes were as cold and hard as the jewels they resembled and his skin was paper white. His hair was loss and seemed to be defying gravity as it moved with an invisible wind. But the most shocking were the two black and emerald green wings on his back and the scythe in his hands.

In the blink of any eye, he was gone and was once again behind the robot. “I wouldn’t try to run, Bei. No one can out run Death or her Master.”

And then the scythe came down, splitting the robot in half. It wouldn’t be known for a long time, that Hari not only killed the robot but Bei as well and it would cause quiet the panic within Gourmet Corp.

No one moved a muscle as an eerily calm Hari moved towards the female Battle Wolf. As he moved closer, everything seemed to calm down and the power filling the air eased into nothing. Komatsu and the two red-heads moved over to join him, but didn’t move to touch him yet.

 

Hari looked up at the beautiful and powerful creature before him. Even in death, she stood tall and proud, her Soul greeting Shiori with respect and a bit of sorrow. He gently placed his hand on her leg and let his magic slowly cover her body.

“Humans should not play God in such a way. To be created, only to be forced to fight like a mindless beast or a weapon in the making. This Battle Wolf was a proudful and powerful creature and I will not allow her body to be used for twisted science.”

 

The Battle Wolfs body was slowly covered in a golden light, before vanishing into nothingness. Hari walked over to the young Wolf and placed a fang around his neck. “She will stay with you as you grow and gives you her blessing.”

The Battle Wolf pup yipped and walked over to Toriko with a bit of the Python in its mouth. Hari had seen how strong the connection the two shared was and it would do both of them good.

It was after Toriko had officially name the pup Terry, that they heard Komatsu shout. Looking over, they saw that Hari had passed out and was caught by the other red-head. “I’m going to go place him on the couch in the dinning room. I don’t thing he should be unsupervised after all this.”

Komatsu and Percy nodded before following.

After everyone had cleaned up, they too made their way to the dinning room, where they found Percy and Komatsu laughing at the flailing red-head that had Hari attached to him.

“I’m sorry, Hari! Please stop crying, I hate it when you cry! Oh, I know! I can call the twins and probably Bill if his’s in range, just please stop crying!”

Eventually, they were able to pry Hari off of Charlie. Though, the raven refused to sit anywhere but on Toriko’ lap, which the older man didn’t mind even if he really didn’t know why. But, if you payed attention, you’d see Hari shooting smug looks at an irate Rin.

As, things were calming down, Mansom remembered the Regal Mammoth, to which Percy reminded him that Sunny was collecting it.

 

Komatsu felt a little unsure about Hari meeting Sunny. From what Charlie had been telling him of the man, he was someone that preferred perfection or at the very least beauty.

He didn’t want Hari to feel like he was being judged for his looks again. All he could hope for was the best and if not, Sunny was going to learn just how protective of his little brother he was.


	7. Regal Mammoth part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!

Everyone was outside waiting for Sunny to show up with the Regal Mammoth. Toriko and Mansom were eating and drinking, which Percy was limiting, Komatsu and Tina were talking, and Hari was playing with Terry while Rin, who was being lectured at by Charlie, glared at the raven.

It wasn’t long before someone spotted the approaching Hunter and some of them gasped when they some that he was holding the Mammoth with one hand. Mansom made the comment that he wasn’t doing it one handed before trailing off as a group of Gang Hood showed up.

They were quickly dealt with by Sunny.

When the man finally got to them, he tossed the Regal Mammoth, which Mansom caught, and proceeded to call him out on how un-beautiful the catch was.

 

Komatsu noticed Hari shrinking behind Charlie and cursed in his head. But he noticed that the brothers and Toriko had spotted it too.

It only got worse when Sunny started berating Rin about her ‘huge lead-pipe legs’ and sweets eating. Komatsu swore up and down that Hari wasn’t getting left alone with this guy and it looked like the brothers and Toriko silently agreed.

 

While the two siblings bickered, Komatsu remembered Toriko saying something about Sunny touching him and asked how the Hunter had touched him, without actually touching him. 

“Actually, everyone was touched by his feelers…. his Sensors.”

This confused both Komatsu and Tina, until Mansom spoke up about there being two left. Which happened to be Terry with Hari on his back. Though, when the raven had gotten over there, no one was sure.

 

Sunny looked at the Battle Wolf and then the slightly hide raven-haired youth on its back. “A Battle Wolf? It’s quite perceptive to notice my feelers. Quite reliable, if he were an ally. Though, the raven..” He trailed off, only for Mansom to speak up.

“No need to worry! He’s Toriko’ trusted Terry! We were planning on taking him with us to get the job done. The job of capturing a Regal-chan! As for the raven, he’s Komatsu’ little brother.” 

Sunny gave one last look at the hidden raven before turning back to Mansom. “Wait, wait, wait… But I’ve already captured a Regal-chan… I got a Regal Mammoth.” To the mans shock, it wasn’t Mansom’ voice that responded, but a soft one from behind him.

“That’s actually just a baby. Fun fact; full grown adults can grow up to half the height of the Gourmet towers.”

 

Everyone froze as they digested Hari’ little fun fact and realized that they needed to get moving before Gourmet Corp got there first.

About an hour or so after they left Mansom, Percy, and Charlie, they came upon a large area of Black Grass which was also known as Black Carpet. While everyone was getting over the shock of how impressive the coverage was, Sunny asked who Komatsu, Tina, and Hari were.

Before Komatsu could even introduce himself, Sunny interrupted him by saying that he was seriously lacking in the beauty department. Only Terry, who was still rather far from them, seemed to notice Hari curling in on himself as the Hunter continued on with his mini lecture on beauty.

Not long after, Toriko and Rin proceeded to munch on the grass while Komatsu spoke with them and Tina filmed it all. Their conversation soon turned to the Gourmet Corp and no one noticed Hari slip off with a look of pain on his face, but by the time he was back, a group of Rock Drums had shown up.

When Toriko asked Sunny to back him up, the long-haired man proceeded to tell him no. So, this led to Terry helping and Rin fucking up by shooting Battle Fragrance at one of the downed Rock Drums.

As Rin was being chased by the Rock Drum, Hari picked up a piece of the one that Toriko had hit and tossed it at Sunny, who caught it with little trouble. After the Hunter examined the rock for a moment, he smacked the Rock Drum that had been chasing his sister. Though, she was quite disappointed to learn that he had only done it because the Rock Drums shell could be used to make Flawless Marble.

Sunny then proceeded to babble on about the beauty of it and how it would make even 10-yen pasta look beautiful. Once he was done with his ‘lecture’, Sunny used his ‘Spatula’ to make one of the Rock Drums hit itself.

Everyone quickly got out of the way, when another showed up. Toriko then explained about how Sunny uses his Sensors for attacking and that they stretch out from the tips of his hair and were far small then the human eye could see, but were strong enough to hold up 250 kilograms with no trouble. The also acted like skin and could sense heat, cold, pain, and of course taste!

This had Hari blushing so hard that he got a nose bleed from the mere thought of it. Thankfully, Komatsu came prepared with tissues and an exasperated sigh.

Sunny quickly took care of the last Rock Drum, but as they were about to leave the Rock Drum that had been chasing Rin, came back and sent them flying.

 

Hari was a little dazed but quickly recovered when he realized that they were falling. He prepared for impact and managed to landed with a grace he wasn’t feeling.

When Komatsu landed on the ground in a heap, after Sunny dropped him, Hari quickly made his way over to check on him. “You ok, Komatsu?”

His brother looked a little dazed but after a moment nodded. He heard Sunny say that they were in the Mushroom Wood and Komatsu perked up in excitement. Hari heard Sunny shout about his brother’s quick recovery and couldn’t help but smile and softly giggle at his brother’s antics.

He couldn’t help but squeal when he caught sight of a cute little Vinegartopus and cuddled it close before squealing when he found four other different ones. His smile and good mind quickly went down hill when he heard Sunny shouting about how gross the Octopusauce’s were and whining about why he had to get blown away with them.

The sick feeling was back and the urge to hide followed soon after. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to, as it was only the three of them and his leaving would definitely be noticed.

 

Komatsu watched his baby brother and he didn’t like what he was seeing. He had really hoped that he would be ok, but now….

 

Sunny was watching Komatsu and Hari prep the Cream Mushrooms and commented on their knives. Komatsu thanked him and the little raven blushed a fetching shade of red.

After a bit of small talk about the Soy Saucetopus and how a bigger one would be better, Sunny’ Sensors picked up on one near by and pulled it down. Once again, Komatsu thanked him and the little raven looked at him briefly, though not long enough for him to get a good look at the youngers eyes before they were hidden again. 

“Your name is Komatsu and your brother’s is Hari, yes? Even though we’ve been blown into this dangerous area, you both run around like little children when you see high level ingredients… Icky to the max!” Sunny briefly caught Hari flinch before continuing. “But for some reason, you both carry some beautiful cooking tools with you. The moment you held them in your hands, the ingredients shone… You both prepared them in a flash! To put it simply…. When you are both cooking you are….beautiful.” 

He made sure to keep his eyes on the younger when he said this and was surprised when the raven gasped and fled. He looked at Komatsu for answers, but found the other male staring sadly after the raven.

What was going on and did he really want to know?

 

Hari felt like he couldn’t breath and the nasty little voices were back! Sunny confused him and he wasn’t sure if the man was being honest or if they were nice words wrapped around cruel intentions. 

He couldn’t think straight and he just wanted it to stop! His hand slowly disappeared into his pocket and he touched the blade within.

 

Komatsu watched his brother closer after he came back looking paler then before and wouldn’t look him in the eye. He could see the Sunny was also watching his brother and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

After a while, they finally arrived at the Ancient Marsh and got a front row seat to the rule ‘there’s always a bigger fish’ in action, as a Mad Dragon was grabbed by a Swamp Eel, which was grabbed by a couple of Snake Leeches that were all then grabbed by a Gator Shark.

Hari was fascinated and Komatsu was a little freaked out. Sunny soon chimed in about them needed to cross the swamp and scowled when Komatsu asked if they were swimming.

“Who the hell would swim in that swamp?!” Sunny shouted before placing his Sensors in the water and picking up Komatsu with another. He had moved to grab Hari, but the raven was almost a foot from the shore watching them from behind his bangs.

 

Hari half listened as Sunny explained what the different colors of his hair were for. The blue could measure temperature, pink could sense very hot temperatures, green could tell whether it’s being pushed or pulled, and white has the ability to sense pain.

He tuned them out fully when he felt Shiori’ touch on this swamp and was saddened to realize that the swamp was now almost empty. Apparently, Sunny noticed it too, but was the first to notice the mangled corpse on the shore.

Hari swiftly moved towards the corpse and felt the pain this creature felt as it died. It had not been quick nor painless, it had been beaten and then burned alive.

He gently placed his hand on its head and let his magic flow over it. The beast was willing to give back to the Swamp and so Hari’ magic acted.

 

Sunny and Komatsu watched as the mangled corpse was swallowed in a golden light, before the light flowed into the Swamp turning it a molten gold. It pulsed for a moment, before fading away.

Then the swamp exploded with life!

 

Hari smiled as the beast fully vanished and the nasty little voices went silent for the first time since this morning.

But as darkness clouded his vison, he knew they would be back.

 

Komatsu yelped when Hari slowly started to fall to the ground, but before he could hit it, Sunny himself caught him. “Your brother is very unique…… let’s get moving!”

Komatsu wasn’t even sure what happened, but at least his brother was sleeping. Even if it was because he passed out.

 

They walked on for a while, Sunny still carrying an unconscious Hari, when they came a crossed a Candy Tree. Sunny wasn’t one for many sweets, but Komatsu saw it as a sign to try and get something into his brother, even if it was only a cookie.

When they got closer, Komatsu asked Sunny to hold a plate when and he then pulled out some Shark Fin Mushrooms. The younger man then grabbed some snack-like candy from the tree and placed them in the Gourmet Spicer Toriko had given him back at the Black Carpet. He crushed them up and placed the mix on the mushrooms, before gently waking his brother.

Glassy emerald eyes looked at him and he smiled gently. “Hari, can you eat a mushroom for me, please?” The raven whimpered slightly and tried to turn away from the offered food.

Komatsu was having none of it and put his foot down, shocking Sunny in the process. “Hari! You will at least eat one mushroom or so help me I will put you over my knee!”

 

Sunny watched as Hari froze, before slowly taking the mushroom and nibbling on it. He did chuckle when the raven softly asked for another, which was polished off a moment later.

He heard Komatsu sigh in relief and wonder if Hari refusing to eat was a normal occurrence. If not, he would need to watch out too.

 

As they were approaching the cliff face, they heard a wolf howling and Komatsu made the comment that it might be Terry. Which led them to having a bit of small talk, before Komatsu got lost in his thoughts.

Though, when Sunny proceeded to walk up the cliff face, Komatsu freaked out. Hari just slept through the whole thing. That, however, didn’t last long as something fell from the sky as they were trying to silently pass a group of Heavy Cliff.

Apparently, the adult Regal Mammoth had jumped of the cliff. 

Sunny then tried to run back down the cliff face with a bunch of pissed off Heavy Cliffs chasing them. They spotted the others and Toriko, with a bit of quick thinking, sliced a hole in the earth for them all to hide in with Sunny using his ‘Hair Net’ as a barrier.

Once the Regal Mammoth moved and Komatsu and Toriko were done being goofballs. The tried to come up with a plan to get the Jewel Meat. This little brain storm was interrupted by the Heavy Cliffs attacking them.

Though, when Coco showed up and took them out, Sunny got kind of sour over Coco’ impressive entrance.

 

Hari walked over to Coco and leaned into his side. The voices were back and everything was becoming too loud once more. He just wanted them to shut up so he could think again.

 

Everyone stared in concern, but pushed it off for now as they had bigger problems at the moment. Which was why they weren’t prepared for Hari to slap Sunny for his rather rude statement about not wanting to touch Coco because he was poisonous.

 

Finally, blue met emerald and Sunny could only stare. “You have every right to not want to touch Coco, but do not use it as a weapon! Do so again and I will make your life hell until you learn your lesson!”

All Sunny could do was give a squeaky apology.

 

After that was settled and they tried once more to figure out a way in, another GT Robot, far large then the one that had attacked at the Coliseum, showed up. Though Coco was more then happy to take it on, while they ran to the Mammoth.

Their plan to enter through the ‘back door’, which Sunny protested thoroughly, was interrupted by the Mammoth swallowing them instead.

At least Sunny couldn’t complain now.


	8. Regal Mammoth part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Hari slowly blinked as the Mammoth tried to close its mouth. Normally, that wouldn’t be a problem, except for the fact that they had landed on one of its teeth.

He quickly formed a shield with his left hand and slammed it into the descending tooth, helping Sunny and Toriko to keep it from crushing them all. Acting quickly once again, Hari used his free hand to wrap his magic around Sunny and Toriko’ waists before slamming another powerful wave of magic into the tooth and pulling them all away and down into the Mammoths throat.

 

When they all landed, they were met with the shocking sight of a blue GT Robot. Its movements were jerky, but it almost seemed weary of Hari as it slightly flinched when it caught sight of the raven.

Sunny volunteered to stay behind and fight it, while everyone else went after the Jewel Meat. Though, Komatsu was a little unsure about leaving the other behind.

“Sunny has a reason for sending us ahead. He plans on fighting seriously.” Toriko stated as they ran.

Komatsu tilted his head in confusion. “So, he didn’t want us in the way?”

As Rin was about to respond, Hari spoke up. “Brother dear, for a man who seems to value beauty above all else, do you think he would want us to see how ‘ugly’ he can become in a serious fight?”

Everyone fell silent after that, though neither Toriko or Komatsu missed how tight and tired Hari’ voice seemed to be. They briefly looked at each other, both hoping it was just from exhaustion and nothing else.

They carried on for a while more, before Komatsu started to grow worried about Toriko and all the energy he’s been using up. So, when they came a crossed an Orangesalt tree and some Cinnamontail that was growing inside the Mammoths body, he thought he would at least try and make the Hunter a snack of some kind.

Though said Hunter, when he noticed that Komatsu and Tina had stopped, quickly pointed out that the Mammoth was becoming   
stressed and they had no time to waste.

 

He could feel Shiori closing in again, though she seemed unsure if someone was to come with her this time and he didn’t know how he felt about that, as it was becoming too hard to think as the voices grew louder and his magic left him to feed the protections he had placed on everyone. 

Hari could hear his brother and Tina talking, but he didn’t know what they were saying. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears as he fought off the darkness waiting to claim him.

Blinking when the glow of the Jewel Meat came into view, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was finally over. That thought quickly vanished when the black GT Robot from the Puffer Whale cave showed up.

 

Toriko moved to attack the Robot, but was deflected and the Hunter was sent flying, before the Robot then turning its attack onto Rin. When the other woman was sent flying with a punch to the stomach, Tina ran over to check on her before running to get help when Rin passed out not long after releasing a large cloud of Endorphin Smoke to help Toriko and give them some smoke cover to escape.

With both Rin and Toriko down and Tina running to go get help, the GT Robot turned to Komatsu and Hari when they moved to help Rin.

Komatsu squeaked when the Robot jumped in front of them, though Hari remained silent. “It’s no use. She’ll be dead shortly. Her and Toriko…” Before it could continue, a crystal like black blade appeared at its throat, making it freeze long enough for Toriko to send it flying.

Hari vanished the blade and they moved towards Rin where Hari then started pulling out different glass vials from somewhere. 

“She’ll be fine for now, but these potions are only a Band-Aid, she will need treatment as soon as possible.”

 

Hari watched Toriko fight the GT Robot, after it had made its little speech, before having Komatsu help him move Rin out of the way. He knew Toriko wouldn’t last much longer with the little energy he had, so the raven prepared to defend them until the Hunter was back on his feet.

Though he wasn’t expecting Shiori to show up when the Robot sent Toriko flying through the Mammoths body. He briefly felt Toriko die before something pulled him back to the living. Though, what ever it was, Shiori found amusing.

He would have to ask her later.

Hari was brought from his thoughts by his brother shouting. Looking up, he saw the GT Robot holding his brother’s knife and Komatsu holding the Robots arm. He got pissed when the bastard tried to intimidate his brother and he was preparing to lash out at it when Toriko showed back up…….. glowing.

He was definitely talking to Shiori after this.

 

As the two fighters closed in on each other, Komatsu ran back to Hari and helped move Rin a bit farther. When the Robot moved to attack, Toriko defended easily and took the damn things arm of, before attacking again. It was actually kind of sad how easily Toriko threw it around like a rag doll.

Once it was destroyed, Hari pointed out that they need to get Rin out of there. Toriko grabbed the still unconscious woman and then the Jewel Meat, before the Mammoth was able to finally throw them from its body.

Upon being thrown out, they weren’t expecting to be bounced off of Sunny’ ‘Hair Net’. When Komatsu shouted that Rin needed help, Sunny quickly used his hair to fix what he could, before they had to flee the pissed off Regal Mammoth that wanted to squish them.

 

Hari watched on with half lidded eyes, but he felt so numb and his movements felt mechanical. He didn’t remember how they got back or when Rin was taken in for treatment.

He didn’t remember the pain in his wrists or the concerned looks on everyone’s face’s.

All he could remember was the taste of blood in his mouth, the frantic voices shouting his name, and the darkness that finally claimed him.

 

Komatsu sighed in relief when Rin was taken for treatment and everything was finally calming down. He looked around at everyone as they were getting looked at, but his smile slowly turned into a frown when he didn’t see Hari.

“Has anyone seen Hari?”

He slowly started to panic when everyone responded no, but before he could have an all out panic attack, he heard Terry whining and found the Battle Wolf gently tugging Hari into view.

Komatsu sighed and walked towards his brother, only to freeze when something red caught his eye.

Dripping down Hari’ left hand, was blood. 

That’s when it finally hit him. Why he had been so worried about his little brother, why he had watched him closely and tried to keep him from going off by himself.

His sweet, lovable, and caring, little brother, was wearing wide black wristbands. The same wristbands he had worn in school.

“Hari?” Nothing.

“Little brother?” Still nothing.

Komatsu moved to touch the raven this time, only for the younger to flinch and double over, before puking up blood.

Komatsu didn’t even know he had screamed.

 

The next few hours where stressful for everyone. They sighed and smiled when Rin finally woke up, but even then, they were all still strained.

It was almost three hours later that Percy showed up to let them know how Hari was.

 

Komatsu jumped up from his chair and raced over to the red head when he came into the room. “How is he?!”

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He’s doing ok. They have him hooked up to an IV Drip and had to give him some blood to replace what he lost after his magic snapped back at him when the protections fell. He should wake up once his magic has balanced its self out again.” Percy looked like he wanted to say something else and Komatsu had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Looking at the others behind him, his gaze landed on Sunny and stayed there for a moment, before looking back at Percy. “Go ahead, they’ll find out sooner or later.”

Percy still looked a little unsure, so it was Charlie who asked from his spot on the wall. “When did he start?”

Komatsu sighed and dragged a hand down his face, before sitting back down in his chair. “I think the cutting started back in high school, but the Anorexia started a few months into Culinary school. I didn’t notice until I found him bleeding out in the shower at home one day and I could count every bone in his body. The Doctors said that if I hadn’t come home an hour early, Hari would have bled to death. I felt like the world’s worst brother, when I realized that I had failed to protect him and now I’ve done it again.”

Percy sighed and placed a hand on Komatsu’ shoulder. “It’s not your fault. Hari has always been good at hiding things like this. It took myself years to notice his cutting and thankfully, the twins caught him before he could become Anorexic.”

Komatsu just nodded and put his head in his hands. “I knew there was a chance that Sunny’ personality could set him off, but I didn’t think it would get this bad or that his magic would snap back at him once the protections on everyone fell.”

Percy just continued to rub his back until Sunny spoke up.

“What do you mean about my personality setting him off?”

Komatsu looked over at him and sighed. “Hari was bullied badly in school and a lot of it was because of how beautiful he looks and how he likes to wear skirts and dresses. He was called horrible names and was even attacked once as we were walking home. Even after so much time and therapy, the scars are still there and my brother still thinks he’s ugly and nothing special. I know that you don’t mean to be cruel or anything like that and I know Hari knows this too, but his scars run deep and I honestly don’t think that time will heal them……. at least not without help.” The last part was whispered, but if the slight twitch in all three Hunter’s hands was anything to go by, they definitely heard it.

 

The next hour, Komatsu, Percy, and Charlie explained about Hari’ previous life and by excitation Percy and Charlie’s. Everyone all seemed to take it well, though Sunny seemed a bit upset that Toriko and Coco knew before him.

Soon Mansom showed up and said that Hari was awake. Komatsu sighed and said that he was going to go help him as Hari hates hospitals or anything like one. So, half an hour later, Komatsu was leading a slightly dazed Hari onto the roof for dinner.

 

Sunny spotted them first and had to do a double take when his eyes landed on the raven. Hari’ hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a pure white ribbon that was tied in a bow. He was wearing a pure white dress that stopped at his knees and had lace sleeve and on his feet, were white flats.

He still looked a bit pale and there were still bandages around his wrists, but other then that, Hari looked gorgeous.

Sunny moved towards them and got nervous when those emerald green eyes landed on him. He swallowed heavily and fidgeted with his fingers while looking anywhere but at the raven. “I would like to apologize to you for the misunderstanding you seem to have about my thoughts on you.” Turning a fascinating shade of red, Sunny finally looked Hari in the eye. “I will never call you beautiful because that word does not do you justice, as I have never met someone with a heart as pure as yours and to simply call it beautiful feels wrong. Gorgeous feels almost right, but I feel that it too falls short. So, I hope you can forgive this simply unbeautiful lack of knowledge and give me the time to find the right word.”

At this point, he could feel everyone staring at them, but his only focus was the blushing raven. Though it appeared that he was having trouble forming an actual sentence. Hari stammered for a few minutes before bolting over to the animals and burring his face in Terry’ fur.

He looked at Komatsu when the other man started laughing. “Don’t take it personally. Hari isn’t used to getting compliments from anyone other then family. My brother can be rather shy at times.”

Sunny just nodded.

 

Eventually, Hari did join them again and it was around the time that Sunny and Toriko were fighting over who would get to put Jewel Meat on their Menu, that the roof door slammed open and two people stepped through.

Everyone jumped however, when Hari squealed. “SCARLETT!”

 

He couldn’t stop himself from running over and hugging the tired looking woman. Her long black and white hair was pulled into a very messy bun and the loss hair was being held back with a purple headband. She was wearing a loss white t-shirt that was falling off her left shoulder slightly and he wasn’t sure if she was wearing any pants. Though, the shirt stopped mid-thigh, so she could just be wearing shorts.

“Scarlett, what are you and Allen doing here?”

Hari frowned when she didn’t respond and looked over at the brunette for answers. “She’s been doing nothing but paperwork for the last two weeks and has lived off of nothing but coffee and energy bars.” Ah, that explained a lot.

He squeaked when Allen picked him up, but blinked in confusion when Scarlett moved over towards Percy and Charlie. She looked at them for a few minutes, before huffing and grabbing them.

Hari could hear her mumbling under her breath about paperwork and misplaced Souls. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happened and he had to act. Wiggling out of Allen’ hold, Hari ran at Scarlett and tackled her.

“NO!! YOU CAN’T TAKE THEM PLEASE!!!!”

Apparently, Scarlett was not amused about being tackled.

 

She hated her life sometimes, this happened to be one of those times. All she wanted to do was sleep and maybe kill her brothers. But no, she had to clean up after them and correct their paperwork. She was almost done too, but now Hari was being a pain in the ass.

“I have too. They weren’t supposed to be here.” Scarlett sighed tiredly. The arms around her waist tightened and she blinked when the other started whimpering. She adjusted her black framed glasses and looked into those intense puppy dog eyes. Scarlett groaned when she saw his bottom lip start to wobble. “But you can’t.” The little pest whimpered.

 

Everyone watched as the two stared at each other, before Scarlett sighed and started banging her head on the floor. They looked up when the brunette started laughing and shaking his head. “He has a point, Scar. They didn’t just get placed here like Luna was, they went through the whole de-aging process like Hari and the twins. They have lives here and if what Shiori said is true, they have very important roles too.”

Apparently, this just caused Scarlett to bang her head harder.

The brunette shook his head, before moving over to the table and swiping a piece of Jewel Meat from Komatsu’ plate. The other man huffed and gave the taller man a half-hearted glare.

They watched as the brunette kneeled before the mass of bodies on the floor and waved the meat in front of the woman. She briefly stopped, looked up at the meat, swiped it, and started banging her head again.

The brunette seemed to get annoyed by this, before sighing and getting the brothers free. Once released, the two red heads sighed and moved back to their spots at the table. Everyone grew amused when the red heads slammed their heads on the table and groaned.

“Allen, out of curiosity, why are you two here in the first place? I thought that Scarlett wasn’t going to be able to scary the life out of everyone until next week.”

Everyone turned to look at a highly amused Komatsu, before looking back at the brunette. “We would have come sooner, but war broke out in ten Worlds, five were all resetting at the same time, two were becoming unbalanced, and one had an……… infestation of stupid.”

Komatsu started laughing again, but everyone else was utterly confused. “That would explain why she seemed so out of it. But why is she trying to take Percy and Charlie?” 

The brunette, Allen, chuckled and dragged a hand through his hair. “While all the chaos was going on, paperwork got misplaced and instead of Percy, Charlie, and Bill’ Death paperwork going to Dean, it ended up with Shiori. I’m pretty sure that’s why she asked for Hari to be sent here when she heard that Scarlett was going to give the kid a new life. Dean had a huge hissy fit and demanded that he gain Death Rights over this World. Shiori then proceeded to beat the shit out of her brother and state that if he tried to challenge her again, she would force him to do all of his own paperwork plus hers for the next decade.”

Once again, Komatsu laughed and everyone else was lost. Though they all jumped when Scarlett started speaking.

“I’m the Guardian of Worlds and Judge of the Void. I keep watch over all Worlds and make sure that they run smoothly. While I’m not the only Judge, my brothers are idiots and cause more problems then they solve. Shiori is the Death of this World and Dean is the Death of the Magical Worlds Hari and the others came from. Though he is a fucking pain in the ass some times.” She then sighed and glared at Hari, who was still wrapped around her waist. “They can stay, but only if they run some errands for me on occasion.”

Hari squealed, the brothers groaned, Komatsu laughed, and once again everyone else was lost. Though it seemed that Coco was able to shake off the confusion and ask for a little clarification on the whole ‘Worlds’ thing.

“The Void is the only thing that all Worlds have in common. Have you guys ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?” Oddly enough, Sunny was the first to nod before anyone else. Scarlett paused to give the flamboyant man an odd look, before shaking her head and continuing. “That theory is rather accurate. There are about ten Gourmet Worlds including this one, but unlike some of the Worlds, the Gourmet Worlds don’t normally connect with others. Normally, people are brought to them through Rituals like Hari and Luna were………unless there’s a paperwork screw up.” She added with a pointed look at the red heads, which had the two men groaning again. Though Hari gained a thoughtful look on his face before turning to the now standing woman.

“Does that mean that there is a Gourmet World where everyone is reverse gender?”

Everyone started laughing, thinking it was a joke, but the laughter slowly died when Scarlett calmly smiled at them. “Scarlett?   
There’s not a World like that right?” A slightly nervous Komatsu asked.

The woman just smiled and made her way towards the door, ignoring Komatsu’ slightly panicked calls. “Scarlett, I would really like an answer please! Scarlett!? SCARLETT, PLEASE!?”

Everyone else was unsure if they should laugh as the Chef chased after her or cry over the fact that she didn’t answer the question. Though Hari didn’t seem to have this problem as he was laughing his ass off.


	9. Mermaid Tuna

It was a beautifully sunny day and at the Hotel Gourmet, two brothers were experimenting in the kitchen. Komatsu was using the Gourmet Spicer that Toriko had given him and Hari was doing something on his phone.

Off to the side, watching the two brothers, was one of the kitchen staff and the Manager. Both were happy to have the two Chefs back.

 

“Hari, who are you talking to?” Komatsu asked the younger man as he was finishing off the dish he was working on.

The raven giggled as his phone went off again. “It’s Luna; she wants to know if she could come over and hang out.” Komatsu hummed, but before he could reply Uumen and Johannes showed up.

 

After a bit of food and pleasantries, the younger of the two Chefs focused on the two older men. “Not that this isn’t nice and all, but does the IGO have a request of my brother and I?” Hari asked curiously.

Uumen nodded before looking at them. “Do you two know of President Dohem of the Republic of Roto, permanent member of the IGO Security Council?”

Komatsu paused in thought for a moment, before Hari spoke up again. “Brother dear, he is the gentleman that the GT Robot impersonated. I take it that he isn’t to impressed with the IGO at the moment?” The young man trailed off with a chuckle.

Uumen sighed and nodded. “Yes… The Gourmet Corp. took advantage of a weakness in the IGO’s security, and switched places with President Dohem. So, as Hari stated; the President is right angry with the IGO’s weak security.”

Both Chef’s hummed in understanding before Uumen continued. “The meeting going on right now between the heads of states…. The Gourmet Summit. President Dohem, in his stubbornness, is opposing an important Gourmet Resolution all by himself. And the resolution cannot pass until everyone agrees. In the Republic of Roto they think him so obstinate the citizens call him ‘Dohem the Don’t Budge.’ He is a very difficult man to appease.”

“Um… and what is it you want us to….?” Komatsu asked hesitantly.

Just then, two IGO workers came in pushing a cart with a gorgeous Mermaidtuna on it.

Hari squealed and moved over to get a better look, while Komatsu talked with the two older men more. “We at the IGO Research Department have managed to capture one successfully.” Johannes said, before Uumen added on.

“The President is a famous gourmand and his favorite dish is Fatty Tuna. Therefore, Chefs, I want you two to create a dish of the rarest of Fatty Tuna, Bubbly Tuna, from this Mermaidtuna, and cure his foul mood.”

Komatsu looked at them and then at his brother. “Bubbly Tuna… you can only get 200 grams from a single fish. If I recall, the flavor reaches its peak 7 days after being fished…”

The raven nodded in confirmation. “Yes. And after 7 days it cannot be eaten. So, we have 7 days to make our preparations.” Hari said with an excited look on his face.

Uumen cleared his throat in amusement, before turning serious again. “Chef Komatsu, Chef Hari, the success of the summit rests on your shoulders!”

Komatsu got a startled look on his face, before turning to the two older men. “You want us to handle something this important?!”

Before either man could respond, Komatsu got hit in the face with a serving tray. “Of course, they do, dumb dumb! Other wise they wouldn’t have brought this amazing creature here! Do you think they told us all that and brought it here just to be jerks!?” Hari shouted at his cowering brother.

The other men laughed, before Uumen spoke up. “Don’t worry! Your cooking skills have improved immensely! Maybe because of Toriko?” The man said with a chuckle, before looking pointedly at the Gourmet Spicer in Komatsu’ hands. “That might be of help to   
you for this job as well.”

Komatsu nodded before looking down at it. “Coco said the same sort of thing.”

The three older men talked a bit more while Hari mooned over the Mermaidtuna, before the older two left so the brothers could brainstorm. After a while, Luna showed up and was more then happy to sit off to the side and hum odd little songs to herself.

Hours passed and the brothers finally called it quits for the night. Hari was more then happy to have Luna spend the night and the two ganged up on Komatsu in order to teach him the language of riddle.

After four hours, Komatsu was all but begging them to stop. Though, they only agreed because the older man seemed to at least understand the language of riddles.

He would just need practice in order to speak it.

 

Everyone woke up early the next morning and after Hari fed Oddball, they left for the Gourmet Kitchen.

 

Komatsu sighed as he tried and failed to find what he was looking for. Hari and Luna weren’t much help as they were a few stalls over making the vender uncomfortable.

“Oh, if it isn’t Komatsu! What’s wrong? Why the long face?”

Looking up as his name was called, Komatsu spotted Tom. “Hello, Tom! Maybe you would be able to help!”

The older man tilted his head, but jumped when Komatsu grabbed his arm and pulled them out of the crowd. 

Moving over to a clear area, Komatsu explained everything to the vender.

“A sauce to match Bubbly Tuna?” Tom asked curiously.

“Yes. Hari and I have tried various kinds, but the taste of the sauce kept losing to the taste of the Bubbly Tuna! And the tuna’s flavor isn’t even at its peak yet.” Komatsu trailed off with a sigh.

“We’re positive that some flavor is missing from the sauce…. We have to find some key ingredient for the sauce and we only have five days left.” Hari trailed off as he and Luna joined them.

Komatsu nodded solemnly, but squeaked when Tina grabbed his shoulder. “Komatsu, what perfect timing!”

“Hello, Tina!” Hari said with a smile.

Tina waved at him before looking back at Komatsu. “Hey, where’s Toriko?”

The older Chef blinked at her. “We haven’t seen him recently….” He trailed off as Tina started shaking him. “I thought by coming here I could see Toriko and get some kind of Gourmet scoop! But Toriko isn’t around at all! Where’d he go?”

“I don’t know!” Komatsu shouted as he tried to get free of the woman.

“If you want Toriko, he’ left on a journey. Two days ago, for the Wu Jungle.” Tom told them, his voice full of amusement.

Tina pouted. “That’s super far away!”

“Komatsu, doesn’t the Wu Jungle have a seed that’s a good source of sauce? I think it was called the Woolstar Sauce seeds.” Hari asked his starry-eyed brother.

“Yes! With those seeds, we might be able to make a sauce to match the Bubbly Tuna!” Komatsu cheered as he pulled Hari into a hug.

“But the Wu Jungle is way too dangerous for you guys alone.” Tom said as the voice of reason, though it seemed only Luna and Hari heard him.

The younger Chef smiled at him after putting away his phone. “Don’t worry, Tom! We’ll be fine, I promise!”

Tom just corked an eyebrow before nodding.

Hari smiled at him, before looking up at the IGO helicopter that Johannes just arrived in.

 

The flight to the jungle was rather peaceful, though Tina and Komatsu seemed to be the only ones complaining.

“Phoenix, do you think the Raven will be displeased with us ignoring his warning?”

Hari looked at the platinum blonde and smiled. “My dear Moon, if this was to fail, you would have said so. I believe that the Raven only saw one path and not the fork that divides it. He has yet to use his wings to fly and only sees the world in front of him. The Moon sees all paths and where they divide, but only says what is necessary.”

The blonde smiled, before leaning on his shoulder and going to sleep. Hari smiled down at her, before kissing her forehead and following suit.

 

The continued their flight through the night and arrived at the Wu Jungle a few hours after day break. Johannes looked for a suitable place to land and as they were passing over one of the clearings, Tina and Komatsu spotted Toriko and Terry entering the jungle.

“Land this thing! Go down!” Tina shouted as she turned to Johannes.

“Landing near the jungle it dangerous with all the monsters, but we don’t have a choice!” Johannes stated, though it was clear by his tone of voice how uncomfortable he was about it.

Unfortunately, by the time they landed, Toriko and Terry were gone.

 

Hari looked at the jungle before him and turned to smile at Luna. The blonde was holding onto his arm, eyes blown wide and full of excitement as they stood before the tree line.

“It’s to dangerous for just us to enter the Wu Jungle. The best plan is to wait here for Toriko to come back.”

He couldn’t help but snort at Johannes, when Luna sent a glare at the poor man. “The Wolf and Ancient won’t be back for some time. They are off to find the gold hidden above the trees.” She finished with a sharp nodded.

“Plus, Komatsu and I don’t have that kind of time. If we grab some of the Peace Flowers that grow all over the clearing, we should be fine. If I remember correctly, half a petal wilting means there is a level 5 or higher beast in the area, a whole petal wilting means there is a level 10 or higher beast in the area. As long as we don’t get spotted will be fine.”

Komatsu opened his mouth to respond, but a noise from the bushes had them all freezing.

Everyone, but Hari and Luna, screamed when three ‘hunters’ fled from the jungle. They all watched as the three men, who Hari, Komatsu, Luna, and Tina all recognized from the Puffer Whale hunt, freaked out.

Tina and Komatsu were trying to remember the man’s name, which they kept thinking was Zombie, while Hari puzzled over how the three had gotten to the jungle in the first place.

 

Hari and Luna were munching on some candy as they listened to Komatsu and Tina talk about what they should do. While Zombie seemed to think that now would be a good time to try, and fail, to sounding amazing.

“Hey….. this forest is seriously dangerous. Well, I managed to have grand adventures in it without much trouble, of course.” 

Zombie stated with a smug smile. Though, Hari and Luna giggled when brown haired minion whispered to them. “Tch, all he did was run around in circles.”

The giggles turned into full on laughter when Zombie turned to them. “Huh?! You say something?”

“Oh, nothing!” The brown-haired minion replied.

As the men started bantering, Hari and Luna wondered over to Komatsu, who was currently gathering up some Cod Roe Wheat and talking with Tina.

“I thought we might find some, so I brought Parmepepper seeds with me. If I combine these seeds with the Cod Roe Wheat… I might be able to make an interesting spice!” Komatsu told Tina, as he added the ingredients to the Gourmet Spicer.

Once the mixture was placed on a plate, Luna tried some and started squealing over how good it was. Unfortunately, Zombie made the mistake of trying some as well.

“SPICY!”

Everyone watched as the man fell to the ground, before looking at Luna, who was happily eating more of the spicy mixture.

“I’m not sure if this is a failure or not.” Komatsu trailed off as he looked towards his little brother.

Hari smiled at him before laughing. “To a normal person, yes, that is a failure. To Luna, who has a high tolerance for anything spicy, this would be a major success. Though, I would suggest that some one take it from her, before she eats it all.”

 

It was rather terrifying how strong the petite blonde was as she tried to get the spice mixture back from Hari. Luna was throwing anything she could at the laughing and dodging raven.

Though, Hari did eventually tire her out.

However, before they could enter the jungle, trees and plants started to grow rapidly. Some roots managed to wrap around the helicopter and crush it, thankfully after Johannes got out of it.

During the chaos, half a petal wilted not a moment before a Flying Peach Squirrel started chasing them.

Luna was laughing through the whole thing and Johannes had to put Hari over his shoulder so the younger man didn’t try to hug or pet the thing. This didn’t stop Hari from cooing at it though, even as Komatsu yelled that he couldn’t take it home.

Everyone, but Hari who was pouting, sighed when it stopped chasing them and ran off. The relief didn’t last long, as not a moment later an Aloefrillnecked Lizard started to chase them.

Once again, Luna laughed, Hari cooed, and Komatsu screamed no!

 

As they were running, Komatsu saw something shining ahead of them in the bushes. He ran towards it, with Tina, Johannes, Hari, and Luna not far behind him.

Komatsu was to busy looking around, that he didn’t see the root in front of him and tripped over it; landing right in front of a   
quickly growing Woolstar Sauce tree. Unfortunately, the fruit was too small at the moment and needed a bit more time.

Johannes finally put Hari down, but kept a firm grip on the younger brother’s arm before looking at the older brother. “What do you think you’re doing? We have to hurry and run!”

Komatsu stubbornly shook his head. “I can’t yet! The fruits aren’t fully grown yet!”

Tina looked at the approaching lizard before back a Komatsu. “But now isn’t the time to be…” Hari cut her off before she could continue.

“My brother is rarely stubborn, but he’s not going to leave without them and I’m inclined to agree. As Chefs, we’re prepared for the consequences.”

Tina and Johannes looked at the raven like he had grown a second head, but quickly turned back to Komatsu when he shouted.  
The fruit fully grew, just as the lizard reached them. Johannes didn’t have a chance to pick Hari up this time, so the raven was making it a bit harder to run.

Unfortunately, the lizard stretched out its frill and grabbed Komatsu, causing Johannes and Tina to panic, while Hari and Luna watched on in amusement. The panic escaladed when Komatsu ended up in the things mouth.

Hari and Luna looked at each other, before counting down from five on their hands. As soon as they reached zero, the poor lizard freaked out and lost its frills, before spiting Komatsu out and running.

Johannes, Tina, and Komatsu were slightly stunned, so they were completely oblivious to Sunny’ arrival.

“Looks like I’ve kept you waiting, everyone. It looks like you’ve had a rough time, but worry not! Now that I’m here there is…” The Hunter trailed off as he realized that he wasn’t being listened too.

“So much for my beautiful entrance!” He huffed with a slight pout. It didn’t last long, as Hari wound his arms around the taller man’s neck. “I think it was wonderful!”

Sunny blushed and looked away, just as the others finally noticed him. “What are you doing here?” Tina curiously asked.

As the Hunter started to slightly panic, Hari cut in. “He is here as my knight in shining armor to rescue me from your evil clutches and to also claim the aloe as his treasure!”

Everyone stared at them or more to the point Hari, before focusing on Sunny, who seemed to have turned into a tomato. “The aloe is one heck of a moisturizer. It’s incredibly great for skin and cuticles.”

Though, Komatsu found it amusing that the other man didn’t even try and deny what Hari said.

“Komatsu, Hari!”

Everyone jumped and turned to find Toriko and Terry walking towards them. Sunny was slightly put out over the difference in reaction, but felt rather smug over the fact that Hari was still wrapped around his neck. It got even better when Toriko noticed this and glared at him.

“Is that the BB Corn that Tom mentioned?”

Toriko stopped glaring at a far too smug Sunny and refocused on Komatsu. “Yep! I’m heading to turn these into popcorn.”

Johannes spoke up next with a hint of awe in his voice. “Oh? The popcorn said to be the snack of Gourmet Royalty….”

Toriko slightly nodded and looked back a Komatsu, but before he could say anything a branch smacked him in the face. Everyone blinked before looking in the direction it had come from, only to find Sunny and Luna laughing while Hari glared at the Hunter.

“You could have called and told me Terry wasn’t eating! Shiori gave me a list of things that would help Terry adjust if he wasn’t eating what you gave him! I even told you this!”

It was kind of funny to see the rather intimidating Hunter be cowed by the lithe raven. Even Terry seemed to find it funny, if his rolling on the ground meant anything.

“I’m sorry, Hari.” Toriko said with a slight pout on his face, that only grew when the raven ignored him and wrapped himself around a very smug Sunny again.

Komatsu rolled his eyes at the two Hunters and his brother, before getting Toriko’ attention again. “What were you going to say?”

The Hunter blinked for a minute before smiling at him. “Did you want to come with?”

Komatsu smiled slightly before shaking his head. “I’m okay. I’d like to see the popcorn and I’m sure Hari would too, but we have something to do.”

Toriko nodded before grinning at him. “Understood.”

 

Everyone said their goodbyes to the Hunter, with Toriko perking up when Hari hugged him, and Terry, who Hari and Luna cooed over until Sunny had to remove them from the Battle Wolf.

As they left the Wu Jungle, Tina was a little disappointed over missing the chance to see the BB Corn get turned into popcorn.

“Sorry Tina, but it’s mine and Hari’ job to return to the IGO and use this to perfect a sauce to match the Bubbly Tuna!” Komatsu said as he gazed to the Woolstar Sauce fruit. Tina smiled at him in understanding, but still felt slightly disappointed.

“Okay! I also want to eat that Bubbly Tuna with a beautiful sauce! We’ll head right back by my gorgeous flying!” Sunny cheered as he sped up.

Everyone screamed as the man did some crazy things, though Hari and Luna loved it!

“But you can’t eat it, Sunny!” Komatsu screamed as they did another spin.

“Why not? Better me then the summit, anyway.” Sunny said with a laughing.

Hari smiled and cheered before looking at the other man. “If you can’t have any Bubbly Tuna, I make you something special, K?”  
Sunny looked at him and nodded, before speeding up again. Though, no one seemed to remember that Zombie and his minions had been left in the jungle.

 

After a long silence, Tina looked over and saw that Komatsu looked a little concerned. “What’s wrong? You’ve nearly completed the sauce you guys wished for… But you seem down….”

Komatsu sighed and looked out the window. “We were told to save the summit…. But will our cooking really help?” Before he could continue, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Looking over, he froze when he locked eyes with hard emerald.

Hari’ glare clearly said that if he continued his misguided line of thought, then his little brother would have no trouble with beating him to a pulp.

Luna, who clearly felt the tension in the air but ignored it, started up a random conversation. “Hey, did you know? The legend of the ingredient GOD, that ended the world war.”

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, but Tina seemed to realize what the blonde was doing and picked up the story. “It was a gigantic war that happened 500 years ago…. A great war that engulfed the entire world for more then a century… The cause wasn’t race, religion, politics or economics…. It was a far more fundamental reason….. It was a scramble to obtain food supply…. The war grew more and more, and some thought the end of the world was near…. Then, the Gourmet Hunter known as the Gourmet God, Acacia, appeared and presented a certain ingredient… It was the legendary ingredient…”

“GOD!” Luna stated with a dreamy smile.

Tina smiled at her before continuing the tale. “Acacia, having obtained GOD, traveled around to all the countries of the world… He brought the Kings and leaders of each country GOD. And those powerful people were all so moved by its taste, they thought: War is such a foolish thing! I want to let everyone taste this ingredient! And, just like that, the thirst for vengeance around the world dried up… Yes! The war that had continued for 100 years ended! And that’s the legend that’s been passed down since long ago. Well, it’s only a legend. But I believe it a whole heaping lot! Gourmet ingredients…. Delicious food….. They fill up the heart.” She trailed off with a smile.

Though, Sunny and Komatsu were the only ones to see the secretive looks Luna and Hari shot each other. “Delicious food fills up the heart?” Komatsu asked, puzzled.

“Yup! The Humming Bird meant that delicious food is the bringer of peace.” Luna told him with a dreamy smile on her face and   
amusement in her eyes.

Not long after Tina had told them the legend of GOD. Hari started to get a little twitchy. “Sunny, as much as I’ve loved this ride with you, I really need you to fly faster. Plus, my dear brother wishes to make a dish that will fill up President Dohem of the Roto Republic’s heart… So, we really must make it back for the peak flavor of the Bubbly Tuna.” He said while shooting his brother a fond smile.

Sunny nodded. “Matsu, that feeling in your heart is beautiful. Beautiful, however… we’re surrounded.”

Everyone blinked at the man, before looking out the windows. Only to see a bunch of birds everywhere. Tina and Komatsu screamed, while Johannes sighed and Hari and Luna looked on in awe.

“W-W-What’s this? What’s with all the birds?” Komatsu asked nervously.

“Well, they aren’t attacking. They’re running from something” Sunny stated curiously.

“Will we make it for the peak flavor of the Bubbly Tuna at this speed? The peak will be tomorrow at 7 PM. We have less then 27 hours….” Johannes told the other man.

Sunny hummed in thought. “Plus, we’re over capacity here…. Will we make it or not?” He trailed off nervously.

Tina and Komatsu gaped at the man, before Hari distracted them. “By the way…. aren’t these Volcano Weathercocks?” Luna nodded before adding on. “The Volcano Weathercocks live near the Wool Volcano and move along in the direction of the wind. I’d heard that they never move too far from the Volcano… but it seems that the Wolf and Mosquito have scared them off.” She trailed off with a slight frown.

Hari looked at her for a moment and pulled her close, before nervously looking out the window. “Toriko….” He sighed.

 

After hours in the air, they finally made it back to the hotel…. Only for Sunny to land *cough* crash *cough* in front of the hotel. 

Everyone, other then Hari and Luna, seemed a little shaken and said as much.

“But we had too many people on board! I could hardly control it! And I made it in time, barely, so what’s yer problem?!” Sunny shouted at them, before turning red as Hari kissed him cheek. “Ignore them! Luna and I thought it was amazing!”

Unfortunately, the press was heading right for them, but Johannes and some other IGO workers held them off. “Komatsu, Hari, hurry and go!”

Both nodded, before running for the doors with Tina not far behind them. They bolted up the stairs and when Komatsu tripped, Hari pulled him up by his collar and dragged him up the rest of the way. “Brother dear, we have no time for you to be clumsy! We have a recipe for the Bubbly Tuna to complete!”

They burst through the doors and Hari threw Komatsu a crossed the room, where he landed not far from the President and tried to recover. “Please wait! Wait with that sauce! Just a little more to that sauce… Please allow us to finish the preparation!”

The President was slightly stunned and that gave Komatsu all the time he needed to pull out his Gourmet Spicer and put the Woolstar Sauce seed in it. Once it was ground, he placed the Spicer over the Bubbly Tuna and added the last ingredient. The Bubbly Tuna shined brightly…… before turning into bubbles.

“Bubbly Tuna turns into bubbles when time runs out. Just like the ocean bubbles the mermaid princess turned into after her feelings never got through to her beloved… That is, in fact, where the name Bubbly Tuna comes from, the Mermaid Tuna..” Sunny told them as he entered the room, only to freeze when he caught sight of teary emerald eyes looking at the floor in disappointment. 

“And you had me looking forward to some Bubbly Tuna! I could care less about this summit! I’m gong back to my country!” President Dohem shouted as he stomped towards the doors, with Uumen trying to stop him.

Komatsu fell to the floor in disappointment. “No….” He sighed.

“That effort of yours won’t disappear into bubbles.”

The brothers looked up and saw Coco standing in the doorway smiling at them. “I thought this might happen.” He said only to receive a sharp elbow to the gut from Luna. “Fine, Luna thought this might happen.” He sighed, before moving to the side to reveal another Mermaid Tuna behind him.

Komatsu and Hari went wide eyed. “B-Bubbly Tuna?!” The older Chef sputtered.

Coco nodded. “You see…” He trialed off as before explaining about receiving the Mermaid Tuna as payment for telling some men where they could catch them in the first place. “And then I hurried here with it.”

Everyone cheered for the Hunter, which pissed Sunny off. Though he calmed down quickly when Hari glued himself to the older mans side. “Don’t get upset, after all, you’re my knight in shining armor!” The raven chirped at him.

Sunny nodded and grew rather smug when he saw Coco glaring at him.

“I know you went through the trouble, but that Bubbly Tuna cannot be eaten. Bubbly Tuna’s flavor matures to its peak 7 days after its taken from the water. Fresh out of the water, its flavor is weak…” President Dohem told the Hunter.

Hari decided to join the conversation at this point. “Nope! If we use a sauce made from the Woolstar Sauce Fruit, the flavor should be full!” He chirped at the man from his new location at Coco’ side. Komatsu nodded in agreement, before walking over and tasting the sauce. “Huh? Something’s missing…. That’s it…. It’s not salty enough.” He trailed off thoughtfully.

One of the other Chefs said that they would go grab the salt, only to pause when Hari shook his head. “Normal salt won’t be enough for the impact of the flavor.”

“But why? Shouldn’t Woolstar Sauce Fruit make the ultimate sauce?” Tina asked them.

“I suspect that it was picked too early. I hear that Woolstar Sauce Fruit absorbs minerals from the soil and becomes salty. You probably picked it before it had absorbed enough minerals.” Coco told them, before making the mistake of looking down at Hari, only to see the raven pouting at him.

Komatsu sighed once more and hang his head. “If you need salt, I got salt.”

Once again, everyone looked at the doorway and found a shirtless Toriko. If you blinked, you would have missed Hari moving from Coco’ side and gluing himself to Toriko’. The Hunter smiled at the raven and was inwardly smug when he saw the other two glaring at him.

He walked passed a pissed off Sunny and pulled out a little blue bag from his back pocket. “Look! It’s volcanic salt from the Wool Volcano! I brought it back to use on the BB Corn.”

While Komatsu was cheering for Toriko, Sunny was bemoaning the man’s beautiful entrance.

 

Soon Komatsu and Hari were in the kitchen preparing the Bubbly Tuna while Toriko and the other Chefs watched. When all the Bubbly Tuna was prepared, Komatsu and Hari held their breath as the Woolstar Sauce seed was placed in the Gourmet Spicer alongside the volcanic salt.

The brothers looked at each other and nodded, before Komatsu added he mixture to the Bubbly Tuna. 

Not a moment after it was added, the Bubbly Tuna started to glow and quickly mature. Hari and Komatsu held each other and   
jumped up and down in their excitement, before Toriko had to put them back on task.

Smiling, the brothers walked into the dinning room and presented the Bubbly Tuna to President Dohem.

As soon as he took his first bite, he moaned and started to cry. “The moment it touches my tongue, it disappears as if into bubbles! Such an incredibly gentle flavor! Tuna, shrimp, scallops, salmon… It’s like the great bounty of the seas expanding inside my mouth! And…. The sauce that compliments their flavor! Wild herbs, mushrooms, the taste of the great bounty of the mountains! This is the ultimate collaboration between the bounty of the seas and the mountains! The ultimate Bubbly Tuna, and an incredible sauce… Well done, Chefs.”

Komatsu accepted the mans hand and thanked him, while Hari squealed and hugged the surprised man, who just laughed.

“But, why did the Bubbly Tuna mature?” Tina asked softly.

“I know! The growth rate of the creatures in the Wu Jungle is seriously fast! The aloe from the Aloefrillnecked Lizard… It can increase the skin’s regenerative metabolism. It’s a great beauty product!” Sunny trailed off excitedly.

“The plants and animals from the jungle, including the Woolstar Sauce Fruit, have the effect of accelerating growth. The power to mature ingredients’ flavor…” Toriko explained, before Coco added on. “To draw out ingredients’ flavor… That’s indeed the ultimate sauce.” The Hunter trailed off as Sunny picked it up. “With Toriko’ salt as a final touch, the maturing stopped just at the   
right time. That’s one excellent seasoning!”

After the three Hunters finished explaining, Uumen took the chance to ask the President about the resolution. “With Chefs that can serve food so delicious here, I’ll believe in you, IGO.”

Everyone cheered and Toriko congratulated the brothers, before calling out to the waiters to bring in the BB Corn he brought back. Everyone celebrated with a feast of BB Corn, before Uumen announced the resolution, which was rather sad.

“A resolution has been passed unanimously at this summit! For ET Rice sushi…. Don’t put the soy sauce on the rice, but on the topping!”

Everyone cheered, except for the brothers. “Do they really need a resolution to decide that?” Komatsu asked his little brother. Hari blinked at him before shrugging. “It’s best not to question crazy. You’ll either go mad or get a nasty headache. Besides, look how happy they are.”

Komatsu looked around before smiling as he watched as everyone cheered and celebrated. It may have been a weird resolution, but at least it was fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Grandma and Soup!?


	10. Gourmet City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

Hari was bouncing off the walls in excitement. He and his brother had never been to Gourmet Town and he was over the moon as they got off the train!

“You two have never been here before?” Toriko asked as they walked through the station. “Right… We had decided to come only after we made it in the world. Through it took some time for Hari to agree.” Komatsu chuckled as his brother’s face turned red. Toriko looked at them in surprise. “After you made it? You’re Chefs of a five-star hotel!”

Komatsu nodded, ignoring Hari’ glare. “But this town has the highest, ten-star rated restaurants in the Gourmet Tower! We’re barely halfway to having really made it!” He squeaked as he was pushed into Toriko do to the crowds.

Hari glared harder at his brother before all but walking over him as they finally left the station. “But Komatsu, aren’t you glad to finally be here? Even if it was because Toriko invited us!?” Hari shouted as he jumped around. His had decided to wear a lovely white lace dress with a light green long-sleeved shrug. Unfortunately for Toriko and Komatsu, the skirt of the dress only reached the top of the ravens kneels and was loss. Which meant, that as he was jumping round the skirt was raising rather high.

Toriko, thinking quickly, grabbed the bouncing raven. “I know your excited, but you might not want to jump around in that dress.”

Hari blushed and nodded mutely, before moving over to his brother. Komatsu chuckled quietly and patted his brother on the back. 

“Yes, I’m thrilled to be here. Thanks for inviting us, Toriko.”

He nodded in return, but his eyes never left Hari.

Feeling the odd tension between the two, Komatsu decided to break it. “So, Toriko, why are you coming to Gourmet Town again?”

Toriko shook his head and smiled. “Oh, about that… Komatsu?” He asked as the shorter male stared over his shoulder with stars in his eyes. “WOW! So, this is the Bellyfull City, Gourmet Town!?” He looked at everything, before his eyes landed on two tall towers that looked like a knife and a fork. “That’s it, right? The Gourmet Tower!” Komatsu asked the Hunter, as he bounced on his feet like a kid in a candy store.

Both Hari and Toriko laughed. “Yup. Gourmet Tower, where you can taste food from around the world. The upper floors are mostly ten-star restaurants that won’t even let new faces in the door. Well, with my introduction, I’m sure you two could get in.”  
Komatsu looked at the taller in awe. “R-really?”

Toriko nodded. “I’ve got no business in the tower though, so maybe next time.” Komatsu looked disappointed before it turned to shock as Hari spoke up. “That’s ok. Scarlett tends to visit one of the top restaurants when she needs a serious dark chocolate fix. From what I’ve heard, she should be there now, driving them nuts while Allen eats durian.”

The two stared as Hari giggled to himself and looked up at the towers, as if to spot the woman.

Before either could speak, they heard a familiar voice off to the side. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to a big city!” Zombie laughed. “Yeah, it’s been way too long!” The orange minion agreed while the green minion looked at them weird. “Um, isn’t this the first time we’ve been to a city?”

Zombie turned to the green minion. “We’ve been to a bunch in RPGs…” The green minion sighed, “That’s in a video game.”  
Komatsu recognized them and spoke up. “Tong!”

“NOT TONG, ZONGE! It’s you two! How dare you leave me like that in the Wu Jungle!” Zombie shouted at them. Komatsu paled while Hari giggled. “I was so concerned about the Woolstar Sauce Fruit that I completely forgot that you were there! I’m sorry…” Komatsu finished with a bow while Hari still giggled.

Toriko looked at the two. “That’s just cruel, man.” He trailed off as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Looking around for the source, he spotted a tall figure wearing a helmet with long light pink hair. Before Toriko could get a better look, the other was gone.

A hand suddenly grabbed his and he found Hari looking at him. “You ok?” He nodded before leading the brothers to the gates. 

They had to check their Gourmet ID before they were able to enter. “An identity check before entering the city?” Komatsu asked before getting distracted by a nearby vending machine. “Want something to drink? My treat!” He asked the other two.

Hari looked at the machine and snorted while Toriko answered. “You sure about that? Those are three-star vending machines.” Toriko said with a little smirk.

Komatsu blinked at the two before looking at the prices. “100,000 YEN?! That’s pricey!” He squeaked out.

Toriko chuckled at the look on the others face. “The more stars, the more valuable the drinks it sells.”

“Is it really okay to just leave such expensive drinks and ingredients on the street?” Hari asked from where he was looking at one of the vending machines. Toriko nodded. “That’s why there’s a very tight security system.”

They all turned around when they heard shouting. “LET GO OF ME!” 

It appeared that Zombie was being stopped. “What’s the Gourmet ID thing?! I never heard of that crap!” Zombie shouted as two guards held him back. “If you don’t have a card, please pay the entrance fee!” One of the guards shouted.

“Entrance fee? Who the hell do you think I am, a bumpkin?!”

Komatsu rolled his eyes at the scene before hearing his brother calling him. “Komatsu, came over here.” Wandering over, he found Hari and Toriko standing in front of a larger vending machine. “This vending machine without any stars is nice and cheap.” Hari said happily.

Komatsu looked at the price and gapped. “10 YEN!? That’s super cheap! And the sizes are huge!” Hari and Toriko both laughed.

 

They wandered around the city, seeing and eating everything. Komatsu acted like a little kid, following Hari’ example for once.   
Toriko found it funny and even encouraged it.

Though, when it came to eating, Hari kept up with Toriko rather well, much to the Hunters shocked glee. As they were enjoying Grand King Octopus takoyaki, Toriko noticed all the Gourmet Hunters around. Though he also noticed that Zombie and his minions got in as well.

As they were walking through a park, Komatsu remembered that Toriko never answered his question. “Oh yeah, why did you come to Gourmet Town?”

“I’m meeting up with a certain someone. I’ve still got a little bit of time.” Toriko trailed off as a dark look flashed through Hari’ eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Komatsu spoke up. “In that case, I have some place I’d like to go.”

Toriko was actually a little amused at where the brothers wanted to go. “A Gourmet Department Store? I don’t care about places that don’t have things to eat.” Komatsu ignored him and Hari seemed to be mad at him.

 

Komatsu was thrilled and dragged his equal thrilled brother around with him. “Look Hari, a Kuribo Pot!” Komatsu all but drooled and Hari was just as bad. “It’s a pot that won’t warp even if heated to 1000s of degrees! OH, look Komatsu, this Gourmet Spicer’s come out with a new version!”

“Hari! Melk Knives!” Hari was next to his brother in a heartbeat. “Original kitchen knives from Master Craftsman Melk!” Hari squealed and he looked at them all.

Toriko looked at the two brothers in amusement. “You two are like kids in a candy shop. Why don’t you just buy it?”

Hari stuck his tongue out at him and before the Hunter could grab it, Komatsu answered. “We can’t! The cheapest is 1,000,000 yen…. For us, that’s…..” He trailed off as the case was opened and at the knives were taken.

“I think I’ll take them all.”

All three looked over and found a little bold rich man buying everything and anything. The man made the hair on the back of Hari’ neck stand up and he growled softly while pulling Komatsu close to him. Toriko noticed the behavior and gently grabbed the back of the raven’s neck.

Hari seemed to freeze for a moment before calming down. “I think it’s time to go.” He gritted out.

“But I still have something I’d like to see.” Komatsu said gently as he realized how tense his little brother was. Hari nodded while Toriko answered. “Hurry up.”

“Right!” Komatsu said as he ran off. Unfortunately, Toriko and Hari spotted thieves dashing through the store and heading the same way Komatsu had gone. Hari paled as he saw them run straight into Komatsu and take off with him.

He was not happy and the thieves were about to learn first hand that you don’t mess with his family. And things only got worse when one of them threated Komatsu with a meat tenderizer.

Toriko got involved and Hari swore that if Toriko got his brother hurt, he was going to beat the man within an inch of his life.

“Stop! Don’t you care what happens to him?” The thief holding Komatsu shouted as Toriko continued to move closer. “I gotta get going or I’m gonna be late.”

Komatsu went wide eyed. “Toriko, you’re more worried about your appointment then my life?! So cruel…”

Before anything else could be said, Killer Intent filled the air and it was coming from right behind Toriko. The Hunter could feel sweat pouring down his face as he slowly turned around. Standing there was Hari, but his eyes were cold. “Toriko, I did not just hear my brother say you care more about your appointment then HIS LIFE, did I?”

The Hunter moved to say something but the only thing that came out was a squeak as Hari kneed him in the crotch. The Hunter went down hard and the thieves scattered in fear.

Hari chased them and caught the first two easily While the one that had Komatsu fled to the lower levels before using the elevators to go back up. Hari wasn’t having any trouble keeping up with him and was easily weaving through the crowds. He was about to tackle the thief when a little lady with pink hair took him out.

“My, oh my… what troubled times.”

“Granny, this isn’t troubled, this is tame compared to my brothers. Wait, isn’t that Komatsu?”

Said male was rubbing his head as he crawled out of the bag. Hari slid to a stop and quickly checked his brother over. “Are you ok!?”

“Yeah, though my head hurts a little bit. Where’s Toriko?” Komatsu asked innocently; apparently Komatsu hadn’t seen what his brother had done to the taller man. “He’s catching up.” Hari said blankly, before feeling someone tap his shoulder. Looking up, he came face to face with Scarlett. “You kneed him, didn’t you.” She stated with a Cheshire grin.

Hari said nothing, but his eyes glowed with amusement.

Helping his brother stand, he bowed to the pink hair woman. “Thank you for taking care of the thief. You’re more merciful then I would have been.”

“Meaning you have The Mallet on you.”

Once again, Hari said nothing.

Eventually, Toriko did catch up to them and started sputtering when he saw the pink haired woman. “G-Granny S-Setsu?!”

“You’re late, Toriko. The preparations are all finished.” Setsu said with a smug smile. Scarlett and Hari laughed, while Komatsu stared. “Granny Setsu?”

Toriko blushed lightly and tried not to rub his groin. “I’m sorry. As you can see, we got caught up in a little incident.”  
Scarlett snorted.

Everyone ignored her while Komatsu continued to stare. “Toriko, this is…?” Toriko nodded. “Yup. You’re a Chef, so I’m sure you know her.” Komatsu paled. “Don’t tell me…”

“YUP, BROTHER MINE! One of only four in the world… A Gourmet Living National Treasure… The Legendary Chef…. Setsuno!” Hari squealed as his brother slid to the floor.

Granny Setsu chuckled and smiled at the brothers. “Now now, you… No need to act so shocked. Just call me Setsuno.” Komatsu blushed at her while Hari gave her a hug. “Percy and Charlie told me everything! I want to see baby pictures of the Twins, I need blackmail to keep them from trying to prank me!”

Granny Setsu laughed. “Of course, of course dear. I have many of them; Scarlett said you’d want to see them.”

“Hari?” Komatsu asked his little brother weakly. Hari looked at him and grinned. “Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George were raised by Granny Setsu after she retired. Charlie told me when we were talking the other day. OH, I can’t what to see those pictures!”

Granny Setsu shook her head before looking at Toriko. “Toriko. You’re looking a bit unkempt.”

Toriko looked puzzled and adjusted his tie. “Huh? I made sure to wear a suit…” The next thing he knew, his hair was done into the style of a pompadour. “What’s this?!”

“Proper attention to grooming starts from the feet up.” Granny Setsu said sagely.

Toriko freaked and pointed to his hair. “But that’s my head! And what’s with the hair style?”

Hari and Scarlett laughed their asses off when Granny Setsu went all school girl crush. “It’s totally my type… I think I might fall in love…”

Toriko ruffled his hair while pouting. “Please, stop!”

Granny Setsu huffed. “I have no intention of making food for someone who doesn’t have proper respect for food and clothing! Todays appointment is canceled!” She said before turning to walk away.

Toriko freaked and quickly styled his hair into a pompadour, this time it was far longer. “I apologize. How is this?” Scarlett and Hari wanted to know where he got all that hair to make it so long.

 

For the next hour or so, Granny Setsu did some shopping before leading them to her restaurant. On the train, Granny Setsu talked with Hari while Scarlett poked fun at Toriko’ hurt manhood. Komatsu, not wanting to help Scarlett make fun of the Hunter joined Hari and Granny Setsu.

By the time they arrived at her restaurant, it was dark. “This is my restaurant.” Granny Setsu said happily. Komatsu looked at the castle like building in front of him and stared in awe…. Before Hari smacked him in the back of the head.

“Not that thing! Her restaurant is over there.” Hari said as he pointed to an old-fashioned building that looked really out of place. But once inside, it felt homey, like when they were kids and they helped their mom cook.

All four sat at the bar, though as soon as Scarlett sat down she was given a huge plate of DARK dark chocolate fudge cake. “Dear Lord Granny, I love you so damn much.” She trailed off as she all but face planted into the cake.

Hari laughed and warned Toriko not to try and take even the tiniest piece from her or she’d bite his hand off.

Granny Setsu ignored her and focused on them. “I’ve got a special menu for you today! The Legendary Soup, Century Soup!”


	11. It's Missing Something

While Scarlett was devouring her cake, Granny Setsu was cooking for the other three. “It’ll be a little while before the soup is ready, so how about I make Garlic Bird and Egg Bowl?”

Hari was drooling while Komatsu and Toriko smiled in excitement. “Really?! By all means, Granny Setsu!” The Hunter cheered.

The brothers were in awe at her knife work, though, Hari was all most positive that he heard Scarlett say something about being a show-off. While Granny Setsu was cooking, Toriko offered the brothers some ‘water’. “Here, drink some water and let’s wait patiently.”

Komatsu nodded and handed Hari the other glass before taking a sip. “It’s delicious! What kind of water is this?! It’s easy to drink, like as light as air!” Komatsu asked in stunned awe as Hari wiggled in his seat at the taste. 

Toriko chuckled at the two. “It’s Air Aqua, water that wells up from the Aqua Mountain.”

“WOW! And that high-class water is used as regular drinking water here!” Hari giggled as his brother still sat in stunned shock. Scarlett snorted but said nothing, just shoveled more cake into her mouth.

When Komatsu’ brain finally started working again, he turned to look at the menus on the wall. “And everything on the menu is first-rate food!”

Toriko nodded. “Yeah. Here’s Granny Setsu’ full course: For the hors d’oeuvre, Hundred Leaf Clover with Crunchy Fried Sesame…. For the soup, Consommé Magma Stew…. For the fish dish, Seared Royal Land Shark Sushi…. For the meat dish, Roast Ashurasaurus…. The main dish, ET Rice Balls…. The salad, Grana Lettuce Caesar Salad…. For dessert, Oasis Melon Sherbet…. And the drink, Doham Spring Sake…. They’ve all been prepared by Knocking Master Jiro.”

Komatsu was in awe, but it was Hari that spoke next. “Grandpa Jiro is the best! Ne, Granny Setsu, did Grandpa Jiro get those ingredients as a gift?”

Granny Setsu didn’t reply, but Hari noticed the blush. Though Komatsu had the sudden urge to stick his foot in his mouth. “That’s right, I forgot that you mentioned that you and Master Jiro were partners in your golden years.” Before anything else could leave the older Chefs mouth, his face met the counter.

“Komatsu, that was so rude! How dare you call them old! Granny Setsu and Grandpa Jiro aren’t even halfway through their golden years and if you don’t believe that, then I let them show you. I need some new blackmail material on you anyway.” Hari said with a vicious smile; pulling a camera out of nowhere.

Komatsu paled and quickly shook his head. “NO! That’s ok, I believe you! I’m sorry, Granny Setsu.”

Granny Setsu chuckled, but continued her cooking without looking at them. “It’s difficult to procure the ingredients for my full course. You can’t usually get them in any store. So, I had to ask Jiro-chan to track them down.”

Scarlett snorted. “More like you pouted and batted your eyes at him.”

“Scarlett, would you like another slice?”

Scarlett paled and pulled her plate close. “Sorry, shutting up.” Had it been anyone else, she would have beaten them to death for threating her cake, but this was Granny. Enough said.

 

While Scarlett was protecting her cake, Granny Setsu was finishing the food. “OH! Paradise Rice!” Hari squealed in excitement. Komatsu nodded. “Seasoning, too! And the highest grade!” The older added on.

“A 10-yolked Egg! Komatsu, isn’t that incredible?!” The older Chef just nodded in amazement, while Toriko drooled heavily.  
“It’s ready. Here you are. Garlic Bird and Egg Bowl!” Granny Setsu said as she placed the three bowls down. All three of them thanked her for the food and dug in. “OH! The garlic flavor of the bird and the sweetness of the 10-yolked Egg blend in with the Paradise Rice!” Hari said happily while his brother nodded frantically.

Hari was slightly appalled at how fast Toriko had wolfed down his food but didn’t say anything and just shot him a dirty look. Komatsu, on the other hand, had no problem. “You wolfed that down! Eat more slowly so you can appreciate the flavor! In any case, I detect the slight scent of sesame in this Bird and Egg Bowl…..” 

Hari nodded. “I could faintly taste it too.”

Granny Setsu chuckled. “Ah! I’m impressed you noticed. I added a pinch of crushed sesame chestnut seeds to my broth.” She said with a warm smile.

“Ne, Hari, we’re learning a lot here!” Komatsu said to his giggling brother, who nodded. “Yeah! I bet Seven-Spice Blend would go well with it, too!” Hari added cheerfully, while Komatsu nodded in agreement.

Granny Setsu hummed. “That’s an interesting idea. You two have got a good sense of taste, power of observation, curiosity, imagination, and eroticism to boot…”

Hari turned a blinding shade of red, while Komatsu’ brain was still processing the last part. “Oh, I wouldn’t say…. Eroticism?!” Komatsu squeaked.

Toriko, seeing the blinding shade of red on the youngest Chef, tried to help. “I think she means you have the talent to make erotic dishes!” Thankfully, it seemed to work, if only a little as Hari was red but not his previously blinding shade. “What kind of dishes would that be?!” Komatsu asked, his voice still a little squeaky.

Granny Setsu chuckled at how adorable the two Chefs were, especially Hari. “I see, you two…. You’re both someone I’ll look forward to seeing…. Well, it’s ready. My special menu…. Century Soup!”

All three stood up as Granny Setsu teasingly took off the lid….. only for it to be empty….. at least to the two older men. Hari stared at the pot and saw so many different colors, but something in the back of his mind told him that something was missing.

“Um, it’s empty Setsuno…” Komatsu said hesitantly, but kept an eye on his little brother’s awe-struck face.

Granny Setsu chuckled at them. “Is it so transparent that you can’t even see it? You can smell it can’t you?” She asked in amusement as Toriko took a big whiff.

“An infinite number of ingredients are hitting my brain all at once! Are there that many ingredients condensed in the broth?!” 

Toriko asked in amazement. Granny Setsu chuckled at him and then at all the noise outside. “Noisy out there… But with the aroma of this legendary soup, I suppose that’s natural. Many ingredients, representatives of this century, have been stewing for half a year. I remove the scum and all that’s left is the deliciousness of the broth. That is this Century Soup! Here you are. Drink up!”

“Finally!” Tokriko and Komatsu cheered together, while Hari looked at the soup thoughtfully. Toriko was the first to take a sip and was stunned at the flavor. Komatsu and Hari said nothing.

“Well? How’s the Century Soup?” Granny Setsu asked curiously.

“Even though the taste of the ingredients you used in the broth are packed in there, they’re not overpowering, and it feels refreshing going down! I’ve never had that with soup before! Right, Komatsu, Hari?” The Hunter asked the brothers. But he noticed that Komatsu was stunned and Hari was biting his bottom lip. “Komatsu, Hari, what’s wrong?”

Komatsu jumped slightly when Toriko called him but Hari remand frozen, just staring at the soup. “Sorry! Once in a while, I get so moved, I become immersed in the flavor!”

Toriko nodded but didn’t look away from Hari. “How was the soup?”

If Komatsu noticed the Hunter staring at Hari, he didn’t show it. “Boy! It was absolutely delicious! Thank you, Setsuno! Your soup is just magnificent!”

Granny Setsu smiled warmly and chuckled. “I’m glad you like it. Hari?”

Intense green eyes looked at her and then back at the soup, but Hari still said nothing. Granny Setsu frowned slightly, before focusing back on Komatsu. “I’m not sure if Silk Chicken Bones is one of the ingredients of the broth, but am I right?”

Granny Setsu was shocked and amazed at the same time as Komatsu and Toriko talked about some of the ingredients in the broth before Hari’ voice break her from her thoughts. “It’s missing something.”

“Now that you mention it, Hari, you’re right.” Komatsu said with a nodded.

Granny Setsu looked at the three and smiled. “Toriko! Komatsu! Hari! Follow me! I’m giving you a tour of my kitchen, where I do all my preparation.”

Toriko and Komatsu stood in shock, while Hari followed the older Chef and Scarlett finished off her last slice of cake. “Granny Stesu, your….. kitchen?!” Toriko asked in shock while Komatsu echoed his shock. “Your kitchen is in another place?! My heart’s going pitter-pat!”

Scarlett snorted and Hari rolled his eyes at his brother. “Before that, Granny Setsu….!” She turned around. “Can I drink all the soup?” Toriko asked as he held the pot. “And can I eat the other food that’s left?” Komatsu asked with a stupid look on his face.  
Granny Setsu huffed. “Just get over here!” She then lifted a heavy looking hatch behind the bar. “It’s down here.”

“There’s a kitchen in the basement?!” Komatsu asked in amazement. “I didn’t know it ‘til now either!” Toriko said in surprise.

“The upstairs kitchen is for putting on the finishing touches. But really, the bulk of my diner, Setsuko’s Diner, is here in my prep space.” Granny Setsu said as she turned on the lights. Komatsu and Toriko were amazed to the point that they didn’t see Hari wander off. “Do you do all the preparation down here?” Komatsu asked in amazement.

Granny Setsu chuckled at him. “I think you already know this, Komatsu, but it’s safe to say that how a dish turns out is mostly decided in the preparation stage.”

Komatsu nodded. “Yes….”

“Being that it’s underground, the customers never see the kitchen, but it’s the backbone of this restaurant. Strictly speaking, no one is allowed down here aside from the staff.” Granny Setsu said with a smile.

“Thank you! Setsuno, this precious place is…” Komatsu trailed of with a scream as a Beast suddenly appeared in the window beside him. Though the Beast was only half the reason, the other half was do to the fact that Hari was sitting on its head cooing.

Granny Setsu was shocked, while Toriko huffed. “Disgraceful… Any restaurant worth its salt has live ingredients.” The Hunter said as he pulled Komatsu back onto the bridge, from when he all most fell off.

“I don’t care about that! Hari’ sitting on its head!” Komatsu shouted back.

Toriko looked over and sure enough, Hari was sitting on the Spa Monkey’s head cooing at it. “Spa Monkeys… You soak them with citron in hot water, and when the temperature reaches precisely 42 degrees, a wonderful, refreshing yet delicate broth results. Hari will be fine.”

Granny Setsu looked at the thermometer and grunted. “The warming machine is on the fritz! Recently, this wheel’s been sticking.” She said as she pointed to the wheel high up on the wall. Toriko looked up and told Komatsu to get out of the way, before jumping up and punching it hard.

Hot water poured out from a spout over the Spa Monkey. It smiled happily and when Komatsu looked back in, Hari was gone. Before he could panic, Scarlett appeared next to him, holding Hari by the back of his dress. “You are not allowed to take Granny’ ingredients, brat! You’ll get a partner in due time.”

Hari just pouted and crossed his arms.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and looked over at Granny. “YO Granny, stop your games and get to the point.” Granny Setsu stuck her tongue out at the other and swung on a rope to another platform, the others following.

While walking down another staircase, Komatsu asked Granny Setsu a question that had been bothering him. “Setsuno, why do you only open the restaurant once a month?”

Granny Setsu huffed. “I told you before, it’s whenever I feel like it! Or more precisely, it’s not when I feel like it… It’s when the ingredients feel like it!”

“When the ingredients feel like it?” Komatsu questioned.

“Komatsu….. You think that a Chef chooses her ingredients and then makes the food, don’t you?” Komatsu looked slightly stunned, while Hari softly smiled. This was similar to a conversation Komatsu and their mum had before they went to Culinary School. “How presumptuous. As long as you think that, you’ll only be half a Chef. It’s the opposite. The ingredients choose the customers and the Chef.”

Komatsu was stunned. “The ingredients choose….?!”

Granny Setsu nodded. “I just ask the ingredients how they feel every day. Whether the restaurant is open or closed depends entirely on the ingredients.”

Komatsu was now confused. “B-But that’s…. Even though your kitchen is set up so perfectly…”

Hari sighed and kissed his brother on the head. “One of these days, you’ll understand, big brother… One of these day, I’m sure…”  
Komatsu stared at his baby brother, while Granny Setsu chuckled. “Well, we’re here. This is where I prepare the Century Soup!”

Walking in, Toriko and Komatsu stared at the huge ass pot in the middle of the room. “I-it’s huge!” They cried together as the other three chuckled.

Granny Setsu smirked, which was mirrored by the other two. At once, they all jumped to the top of the huge ass pot. Toriko and Komatsu were left behind to climb the ladder. When they reached to top, they found Hari and Scarlett playing a weird hand game. 

Then they both zeroed in on the ingredients in the pot and started gushing.

“Even before serving, the soup is already so transparent.” Toriko said in awe.

Granny Setsu chuckled. “That’s because I’ve been skimming off the scum for half a year. But actually, this soup…. is incomplete.”  
Idiots one and two, however, were too busy gushing over the ingredients in the pot to hear her. Hari and Scarlett sat off to the side and watched; Hari even handed Granny Setsu The Mallet so she could hit them if she needed to.

After a few minutes of trying to get them to listen; Granny Setsu did hit them in the face with The Mallet. Hari had to stop Komatsu from falling to his death and Toriko grabbed onto the ladder.

“Now that I have your attention, the Century Soup is incomplete.”

Komatsu and Toriko looked puzzled, while Scarlett and Hari giggled. “Originally, Century Soup existed in nature.”

“Really?” Hari asked from his spot next to her. “That’s the first I’ve heard!” Toriko said in amazement. Granny Setsu nodded as she continued to stir the soup. “A long time ago, Jiro-chan scooped some soup for me. Just one taste and I couldn’t forget it… This soup is my imitation of that.”

Komatsu was surprised by this. “Th-This is plenty good… But it’s incomplete?”

Granny Setsu nodded with a smile. “In my heart, I know it’s not a perfect recreation.”

“But… it’s delicious, right, Toriko?” Komatsu asked only to find the Hunter drinking more of the soup. “Too delicious!”

Hari chuckled at him. “You’re having too much, Toriko! Ne, Could the Century Soup that’s in nature be even more delicious then this?” Hari asked curiously.

Granny Setsu shrugged. “Who knows. It’s hard to describe the flavor… Komatsu, Hari!”

“Yes?!” They asked together.

“When you drank this soup, you said it was “missing something.””

Hari hummed in agreement and Komatsu nodded. “Right…. You two were exactly right. I believe the real thing had one more flavor added… But I have no idea what that one thing was…”

Hari stared at the older Chef for a moment. “Granny Setsu…. Do you want us to complete the soup?”

She hummed. “Century Soup only appears once every 100 years! Which is why it’s called “Century Soup”! Right now, there’s a man in town who knows a lot about it. He’s gathering Gourmet Hunters from around the world to try and get that soup! I’m sure he would hire the three of you in a flash, Toriko. Take Hari and Komatsu with you! Drink the genuine Century Soup and then make a brilliant Century Soup of your own!”

After a quick goodbye and a fight through the crowd outside. The three of them made it to the local Gourmet Hunter hang out and the best place for info.


	12. The Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My Grandfather lost his fight with cancer the last week of June and I needed time for that.  
> I had everything done about the last week of July, but I haven't had the time to go through and fix thing or to post until recently.

Hari laughed as Toriko pushed Komatsu through the doors, before stepping through himself. The cheers that greeted the Hunter were amusing and Hari couldn’t help but giggle. “Ne, Toriko, they all seem rather pleased to see you!” He said with a wide smile on his face.

Toriko looked at him and just grinned. “Too long since I’ve been at the Heavy Lodge! It’s as lively as ever!” Hari nodded and followed behind as they moved towards the bar, waving at some of the Hunters as they passed.

Hari sat next to his brother at the bar and careful folded his skirt under him as he sat down. As he looked around, he made sure to listen to Toriko’ conversation with the owner. 

 

“Yo, Master! Long time no see!” Toriko said with a huge grin on his face. Master did the same, before placing a large mug in front of the Hunter. “There you go! Enamel Beer! Drink up, Toriko! How long’s it been?! I’ve missed you!”

Toriko chuckled and picked up the mug. “These days, I get plenty of work without having to come here.” The Hunter said with a cheeky grin, before chugging his beer.

Master laughed, and mock glared at the other. “Don’t be so cold! I want you to drop by even if it isn’t work-related.”  
Toriko smirked and placed his empty mug back on the bar. “Another one!” Master’s eyes widened in shock at the now large empty mug. “That was fast!”

The brothers laughed at the two, before they heard an annoyed voice behind them. “Yo! We meet again!” Looking behind them, they saw Zombie. Toriko smiled at the other and greeted him. “Hanage!”

Hari lost it and started laughing at the fact the Toriko had just called the man ‘nose hair’. Komatsu wasn’t much better, he just wasn’t in tears. “It’s Zonge! You only got the ‘ge’ part right! Why just the last part?!”

Toriko simply laughed at the other. “So, what are you doing here?” Zombie glared at him. “I’ve got business! I heard somebody’s dyin’ to hire me and my crew. Anyway, looks like the people around here are familiar with you. They were makin’ some fuss over you….. But in my village, not a single soul knows your name.” Eventually, the three tuned him out as he rambled on.

“So tell me, Master…… How’s the current crop of Gourmet Hunters?” Toriko asked the other man. Master shook his head. “Bunch of milk-toasts… I really don’t see any of ‘em having what it takes to be like one of the Four Kings.”

“If that’s what a good judge of character like you says, Moriji, there are no two ways about it.” Toriko stated before drinking his beer. Komatsu, who had silently been watching the two men interact, looked at Toriko in question. “Toriko, does he act as a go-between with Gourmet Hunters and clients too?”

Toriko finished off his beer and nodded. “Yeah. When it comes to Gourmet Hunters, nobody’s got a better eye for spotting their talent than Moriji, and he gets work for ‘em.”

Moriji simply grinned at them, before looking pointedly at Toriko. “Toriko, I can see you’ve gotten a lot more powerful since last time.” The Hunter chuckled. “You can tell?” Moriji nodded. “Incidentally… Tonight’s customers are all here for the same purpose. I’m sure that’s why you’re here, too.”

“Yeah. I’m looking for work… from the guy who’s on the other side of that door.”

 

Hari looked towards the door and felt his hands start to shake. He moved closer to Toriko, who didn’t seem to mind, as the doors were thrown open by men in black suits, who ran to line up with a red carpet.

One man stayed close to the doors and started speaking. “Everyone, stop eating! Introducing, the President of Gourfill Inc…. Colonel Mokkoi!”

The man that step through the doors, was the same man that was buying everything up at the store earlier that day. One look at him sent chills down Hari’ spine and he tried to hide behind Toriko.

The Hunter ignored all the noise and placed his arm around Hari’ waist and pulled him onto his lap to try and sooth the younger man’s nerves. Hari started shaking badly as he felt Death lacing their ‘clients’ voice.

“I’ll pay 100 billion yen to the person who fulfills my request. Come to the harbor tomorrow. I won’t turn anyone down!”

Hari didn’t listen to the noise, but simply tuned it out as he saw the shadow of Death slowly fill the bar. He felt like he was going to be sick with how heavy it was starting to become. “Toriko, I’m coming with you and it’s not up for discussion. That man’s voice is laced with Death and I can already see the shadows.”

He felt Toriko nod and smiled at the fact that the other didn’t argue over his choice. “Hari, if you’re going then I’m going with you…. That’s if Toriko doesn’t mind?”

 

Moriji looked at the two, before zeroing in on Komatsu. “You two are Gourmet Hunters?” Komatsu blushed and shook his head. “N-No! I should have said before. My name is Komatsu, and this is my Brother, Hari, we’re both Chefs.” Komatsu said cheerfully.

“Chefs? I see. You’re both weak, but it feels like you’ve got something to contribute…” Before Moriji could say anything else, a blade was at his throat. His eyes widened as he stared into dark green eyes. “I don’t like being called weak.” Moriji tried not to swallow because if he did, the blade would break the skin.

“Hari calm down and breath.” Toriko said gently as he pulled the knife from the others hand. Hari gently sat back down on Toriko’ lap and closed his eyes so he could calm down.

Moriji cleared his throat and looked at the three awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Hari looked at him briefly, before closing his eyes again. Moriji took that as a good sign and started speaking to Komatsu again. “For many years now, I’ve seen people go on journeys. Some, I’ve wanted to hold back. And some, like you and your brother, I’ve wanted to give a supportive push. You wanna go, go!” 

Komatsu smiled and nodded happily along with Toriko who still had an arm around Hari’ waist. The Hunter’s hold tightened when he caught sight of the man from this morning sitting in one of the chairs.

The Hunter’s focus was broken by Moriji calling him. “Toriko… I want to show you something.” The man said as he walked out from behind the bar. Toriko nodded and sat Hari back on the floor but kept an arm around his waist as the raven’s eyes were still closed. “Komatsu want to come along?”

Receiving a nodded, the three followed Moriji to his cellar, where he opened a hidden door. Inside was a ton of equipment and other such things. “Moriji sells equipment to Gourmet Hunters.” Toriko informed the two brothers as they looked around. Moriji chuckled at them and started walking away. “You should go out there fully equipped.”

Hari nodded as he looked at the Knocking Guns with his brother. “Knocking Guns are so expensive!” Komatsu commented, while Hari just nodded. “Hey, Komatsu look! It’s the Knocking Gun Coco used with the Puffer Whale!” Hari said cheerfully while his brother stared at the price.

“What’s this?” Toriko asked Moriji. “It’s called a Gourmet Stick. This item knows everything about every ingredient. Just touch an ingredient with it and it will tell you everything you want to know.”

“Ne, this could come in handy for locating the Century Soup!” Hari said as he looked at it in fascination. Toriko nodded and looked at Moriji. “We’ll take it!”

They stayed awhile longer before leaving to get some sleep. The next morning, they left for the harbor. When they arrived, there was already a large crowd and Toriko twitched when he saw the guy from yesterday with two mini-me’s dressed in blue with blue helmets and red hair.

Everyone was herded into one of the many large rooms, where the client was waiting. The men in suits handed out packages, which Hari declined stating he had his own. Before the other two could comment, Colonel Mokkoi started talking. “Well, everyone….. I will now tell you the whereabouts of the Century Soup. Right now, we’re heading for…. Ice Hell. Another name for it is ‘Gourmet Refrigerator’. Gourmet Hunters from long, long ago didn’t have the cold storage technology that we do today. It’s a legendary continent where Hunters would bring the ingredients for their full course to be preserved. A multitude of ingredients are stored in the icebergs in the central region. The ice gives off a radiance, as if to display the catches of our predecessors. Another name for it is ‘Gourmet Show Window’. We know that it melts once every hundred years. The cause is the release of Hell Methane Hydrate, the so called ‘Burning Ice’. Because of that, the thawed-out ingredients come together in a pool and that, as a matter of fact, is Century Soup. To reiterate, Hell Methane Hydrate, which is only released once every hundred years, creates Century Soup! No matter what you have to do, find Century Soup!”

After that ‘little’ speech, everyone was let go to change into their new suits. While waiting for Hari, Toriko and Komatsu talked on the deck. “Yeesh! The intelligence network of rich people is amazing.” Komatsu nodded. “Yep. And I’m impressed he thought to prepare all these weatherized goods.” Komatsu added cheerfully.

“Lighter Suits…. The layered materials rub against each other, creating a frictional force that makes the whole suit stay at a high temperature.” Toriko said was he looked it over a little more. Neither of them noticed Hari show up until he cleared his throat.

Turning around, they found Hari standing there in an emerald green Lighter Suit with a black vine like pattern on it. “So, how’s it look?” He asked with a little spin. Komatsu smiled at him and Toriko looked like he had swallowed his tongue, much to Hari’ enjoyment. They were soon joined by another man, who was riding a horse that Hari automatically started fawning over.

“It’s too bad they don’t have the suits for horses.” The man said somewhat sadly, while Hari nodded. Komatsu stared at the animal in shock. “H-Horse? Why is a horse here?”

Komatsu was ignored as the man spoke to Toriko. “Hello, Toriko. I’m Takimaru, a Gourmet Knight.” Toriko nodded and smiled at him. “A Gourmet Knight, eh?”

Komatsu looked at them and then moved over to Toriko. “Gourmet Knight?” He asked the other. Toriko nodded. “Led by a man named Aimaru, they’re a group that holds natural food in high regard. Their number is few, but they all possess a strong spirit.”

“Huh… Really?” Both brothers asked in awe. “I’m surprised one of their members is so young.” Toriko said with a curious smile. “I just joined recently.” Takimaru answered.

“I see… How is Ai doing?” Toriko asked, shocking the other slightly. “Oh…. Our leader is doing well. I think he’d be surprised if he knew I met you, Toriko.”

Komatsu smiled at the two men but noticed that Hari was give Takimaru one of his Soul-Searching looks, that he only used when someone was lying. Before he could question it, an alarm went off.

Komatsu ran straight for Hari and made sure to have a tight hold as a Sharkrocodile came over the side. “Komatsu!” Hari whined as he tried to get to the Beast. “Hari, I love you, but you are not keeping it!” Unfortunately, more came over the sides and it was getting harder to keep hold of the raven. Thankfully, the other Gourmet Hunters showed up to help.

Hari watched on in fascination as the Gourmet Hunters attacked. Some of them caught his eye and others he ignored. Soon enough, things calmed down and an announcement was made that they were at Ice Hell. Unfortunately, as they were passing through a gap in the ice, a giant ice boulder came loss and fell towards them.


	13. Ice Hell! Part 1

Hari wasn’t the least bit concerned about the ice boulder coming towards them and simply munched on some chocolate pocky. He took a ton of pictures when Toriko all but destroyed the boulder with his flying knife and fork technique.

Everyone was cheering loudly, and Hari couldn’t fault them for that as the boulder would have destroyed the ship had it landed. Finishing off his pocky, Hari walked over to his brother and Toriko. “That was wonderful!” He cheered before hugging the older man.

 

“Well, now that that’s over. I’ll now take you gentlemen near the summit of the ice via helicopter. But you’ll have to climb the rest of the way under your own power. There’s a certain reason airplanes or helicopters can’t make it to the top of Ice Hell. You’ll find out what it is once you get there. We already have much fewer people with us than when we started out. There’s only one helicopter, but if you split up into two groups, we should easily be able to get everyone on board. Get ready to go!” Colonel Mikkoi announced from his place on the top deck.

The Hunters were cheering and some announcing that they’d be in the second group. Toriko grinned and looked over at the brothers. “Come on, Hari, Komatsu. We’ll be in the first group.”

“Sure!” Komatsu replied, while Hari seemed to sigh in relief. “Some of the Shadows are fading away…… but many will still die here….”

Toriko smiled softly and hugged the raven. “You can’t save everyone. Sometimes it’s just meant to happen.” Hari smiled up at him, but the raven’s eyes still seemed clouded.

By the time the helicopter was to leave with the first group, Hari seemed a lot happier.

 

Hari giggled like mad as some of the Hunters in the first group gave his brother weird looks. One of the Hunters by the door even commented. “What, you’re going up there too? You’ve got guts.”

Komatsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, shucks….” Hari just giggled and out right laughed when his brother hit him on the arm. “Stop laughing, brat.”

“I’m sorry, dear brother. It’s just too funny!” Hari snickered happily.

 

While the flight to their destination wasn’t long, Komatsu still wanted to fill the silence. “Our client, the Colonel, has a lot of courage. I mean, for coming with us to even the most dangerous area…” He trailed off, which had Hari snorting.

One of the Hunters sitting with them sent the older Chef a questioning look. “Didn’t you know? You saw all the black suits around him, right? They’re the Gourmet SP…. Masters of the fighting arts around the world, gathered to become elite bodyguards….” Komatsu was shocked. “I see. So the Colonel can even come to a place like this without worrying about Creatures attacking….”

“Too bad those poor men are wasting their time protecting a fancy toy.”

Komatsu and the Hunter looked at Hari, while Toriko nodded in agreement. “He’s right. The Colonel the ship is a fancy GT Robot.”

After that, they all fell silent until the helicopter landed on a ledge near the top. Hari was quite happy in the cold weather, earning him some questioning looks. As they were climb up the mountain side, every Hunter was shooting the raven hateful looks as he climbed up with ease.

Once over the lip, Hari threw himself into the snow and started rolling around like a mad man. Both the older men snorted, before Toriko shouted for Takimaru to here up.

Komatsu looked around, trying to see through the wind and snow when he saw something in front of them. Now, normally, Komatsu would be terrified for his life, however, this time he was terrified that his brother would see it, as the raven was burrowing into the snow rather close to the thing.

“Toriko….. In front of you!”

Toriko briefly looked at the smaller male on his back, before looking at what was in front of them. Standing before them was an iced over Tundra Dragon! While it was unfortunate that it was dead, at least Hari couldn’t try and bring it with them.

However, instead of squealing in excitement over the Tundra Dragon. The raven stared in horror and hid behind Toriko, his emerald eyes clouded over. What was worse, was the fact that there were a good number of Gourmet Hunters frozen over as well. “Gourmet Hunters who came here in the past and were frozen over! Even though this is just the entrance to the continent…. This literally is Ice Hell!”

Toriko was expecting many things to happen in this frozen wasteland but being hit in the head with a mallet wasn’t one of them. Looking up, he saw that it was Hari that had hit him. “Never say that! You make it sound like Hell has frozen over and Scarlett’ made to many promises with that for it to be true! She knows this place is called Ice Hell, just don’t literally call it Hell! She’ll skin you alive.”

By then, Takimaru had made it to the top and Hari moved to help him up. Komatsu noticed Hari fussing over the Gourmet Knight, and mentally groaned. He’d have to talk with the Knight later as it appeared that Hari was adopting him into the family.

 

Takimaru wasn’t really sure what to think as the raven-haired man started to fuss over him. He had never gotten this kind of attention before and he wasn’t sure how to feel. Toriko eventually rescued him from the raven, but another took his place….. kind of.

“I don’t think I introduce myself before. I’m Komatsu and the other was by brother Hari. I figured I should warn you that my little brother has all but adopted you, so be prepared for Mother-Henning.” Komatsu said with a far too amused smile on his face. Takimaru suddenly felt like he should never have come here.

 

Toriko was lost in his thoughts while still keeping a good hold on Hari so he couldn’t get away and Mother-Hen Takimaru. His train of thought, however, was cut off by someone speaking. “Guess the chopper couldn’t get us any closer ‘cause of this typhoon-like wind!”

“We’d better stick together and move as a group, right, Toriko?” Takimaru asked from his spot a good distance from the pouting raven. “Yeah…… I’ll take the lead. Everyone, follow me!”

After a moment of thought, Toriko let Hari go, and the raven made a beeline for a heavily blushing Takimaru and amused Komatsu.

 

Well they were walking, Takimaru started chatting with Komatsu. “They’re frozen through and through….” The Gourmet Knight said as he looked at the frozen Hunters.

“They weren’t wearing highly freeze-resistant arctic clothes.” Komatsu stated sadly. 

Hari didn’t much care as his focus was on one of the ‘dead Hunters’ that seemed too be resting on the ground. The ‘dead Hunter’ was frozen over like the others but was laying on its side with its head propped up on its hand. Thankfully, Toriko seemed to notice it too.

As they continued, Hari clung to Komatsu and Takimaru as more and more Hunters dropped off. Thankfully, the Gourmet Knight didn’t question it. Unfortunately, with the winds becoming stronger, things got worse.

While they were walking, something came flying through the air and almost killed one of the Hunters. Thankfully, Toriko caught whatever it was.

“Is that a sastruga?!” The Hunter asked in alarm.

Toriko nodded. “Yeah. The surface of the snow sculpted by the strong wind into sharp ridges… The wind’s breaking off the sastrugi and flinging ‘em at us! Be careful! There are going to be more of ‘em!” Toriko shouted in alarm as the sound of tinkling glass grew closer.

Many of the Hunters were hit, while Takimaru, Toriko, and the blonde swordsman destroyed them. The raven-haired Chef heard more coming towards them and stood in front of his brother, before quickly getting rid of them with his scythe.

After that, everything seemed to calm down and the only thing they had to worry about was the coming night. They walked for a few more hours until night fall slowly set in. Toriko took a quick look around and nodded. “We’ll take a short break right around here.”

He had the others move back, while he used his Knife and Fork to carve a chunk out of the ground, so they’d be out of the wind.

Unlike Hari, Komatsu wasn’t having a good time in the frigid weather and was trying to stay warm in his sleeping bag. Takimaru, taking pity on the older Chef, made warm milk. Though, he didn’t realize that Hari had doctored it.

“Can you drink? It’ll warm you up a little.” Takimaru asked kindly.

Komatsu sat up and happily took the drink, not noticing his brother’s silent laughter. The older Chef drank it happily, but after a moment, he felt like he was on fire…… but in a good way. At this point, Komatsu finally noticed his brother’s silence. “Hari, what did you do?” He asked suspiciously.

The raven lost it and couldn’t breathe. “I doctored the milk with that spice you made that Luna loves. It took some time, but it’s now fit for normal people. Takimaru, why don’t you have some. I haven’t seen you eat or drink anything.”

The younger shook his head. “I’m fine. You two can have it.” He said with a smile. Before Hari could Mother-hen him, the blonde swordsman stared speaking. “Gourmet Knights fast for a month…. So he’s gotta be used to an empty stomach.”

Takimaru shot the man an innocent smile. “I don’t have any for you, old man. Though there’s enough for your men…. Please let them drink.” 

The man turned towards them and Hari could see the scarring all over his face. He found it fascinating and was curious to see if it went further. “What, like giving handouts to the poor? Your halo is blinding Gourmet Knight.”

Takimaru shot the other a sly look. “And yet I think you stand out more than me, old man.”

The blonde snorted. “cut the ‘old man’ crap. I’m still in my twenties.”

Hari giggled as the two men playfully bickered back and forth. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that the two were a couple. “You’re still in your twenties, old man?! You’re kidding, right?”

The blonde glared back. “It’s true.”

Unfortunately, Komatsu interrupted Hari’ fun by speaking. “Where’s Toriko?”

Hari rolled his eyes and pointed up at one of the ledges. “He’s up there, dear brother.”

“In the middle of this blizzard?” Komatsu asked in concern. The blonde nodded. “Toriko’ been keeping watch up there since we got here.”

Komatsu looked up at the ledge, biting his lip. “Keeping watch? For deadly beasts?”

Hari bowed his head, his hair blocking his face. “If only that was all we had to worry about, dear brother…… if only.” He whispered quietly.


	14. Ice Hell! Part 2

As the night passed, Toriko stayed up top while everyone else slept. Hari wasn’t too happy about it and it took both Komatsu and Takimaru to keep the raven from dragging the Hunter of the ledge.

“Hari, I know it bothers you but Toriko is fine. I’m sure keeping watch is giving him time to think.” Komatsu sighed as he forced a mug into the youngers hand. Hari pouted and glared at the mug but didn’t say anything. None of them noticed the blonde, Match, wander off.

 

Takimaru watched the two brothers; he wasn’t sure what to make of them. Komatsu at first seemed like a coward and Takimaru had questioned why he was here, then he met Hari. The older raven scared and confused him.

When he had fallen sick as a child, no one cared for him any more or even touched him. He was abandoned and left to fend for himself. Aimaru gave him pats on the back and the rare hug, but the other Gourmet Knights still tried not to touch him. He didn’t blame them; it was an unconscious reaction. But Hari didn’t react that way. He hugged him like it was the most natural thing on earth and had even kissed his forehead without even thinking about it.

It made him feel amazing; he almost wished that Hari would never know about his previous illness. 

Takimaru’ thoughts were interrupted by Toriko telling them to pack up.

 

The Hunters made there way once more towards the center of Ice Hell. With the fast winds and crazy snow, Toriko had decided that carrying Komatsu would be for the best. Hari had tried to argue that fact and say that he should be carried, but Komatsu shot down his argument by stating that the raven was the only one hopping around in the snow and acting like he had never seen the stuff before. Hari pouted and buried himself in the snow. The only reason they knew where the raven was, was because of the camera that kept going off.

As the tempter dropped, Hari started to stick closer and closer to Komatsu and everyone noticed. After a while, Match spotted something. “What’s that?”

Everyone looked in the direction the blonde had indicated and were shocked to see trees and plants. They were frozen over, but it was absolutely fascinating.

Toriko sat Komatsu down and wandered over to what looked like an iced over mushroom that had a fierce pink and orange top. He brushed off the ice and pulled out the Gourmet Stick and touched it to the mushroom. “Like I thought, a Hot Mushroom….” Toriko mumbled with a happy grin.

He plucked it and wandered over the Komatsu and a giggling Hari. “Komatsu, eat! It’ll warm you up a little.” Komatsu did as told and munched on the mushroom while Hari giggled. “Carful Toriko, my brother’s not big on spicy things.”

Unfortunately, the Hunter was to busy listening to Komatsu try and convince him to eat the rest of the mushroom. So, the Hunters first reaction was to shove the mushroom into Komatsu’ mouth.

Hari started rolling in the snow as his brother all but breathed fire. Tears poured down Komatsu’ face and the others just watched on. They were interrupted by a herd of Freezer Bison. Hari squealed at the large blue Bison and Komatsu had to tackle him to keep the raven from tackling the bison.

Toriko chuckled at the two before standing. “We’re in luck. I hear Freezer Bison meat is delicious. Besides that, their pelts can shield us from the cold.” The others nodded and set to work taking out some of the Bison. At one point, Hari broke free from his brother and tried to catch one of the Bison, but Toriko caught him first and pulled him close. “Carful Hari, wouldn’t want to loss you out here.” The Hunter whispered into the ravens ear. This had Hari getting a noise bleed and the raven passed out. He didn’t wake when Toriko took out a Freezer Bison or when the Hunter scared off the rest of the herd.

After a bit of work by a now conscious Hari and a thrilled Komatsu, the Bison were skinned and prepped. Komatsu looked like a blue puff ball in his fur and Hari thought it was adorable. Toriko smiled at them and happily cooked the Bison meat. Hari was off to the side making what looked like a stew, but wouldn’t let any of them near stating that the stew was for later. None of them wanted to question how the raven was going to carry the rather large pot it was all in.

Unfortunately, the wind picked back up and they had to quickly pack and move out. No one questioned where the pot went. After a few hours, and Komatsu getting lost once, they all made it to Ice Hell’s Ice Mountains. Everyone was breathing hard, but Hari, and staring in awe at the gorgeous ice.

They all took a little breather before moving deeper in. “The Century Soup is somewhere in this Ice Mountain! Act now and it’s your lucky day! Wait until tomorrow, and luck will never come your way! All right, let’s go! I wanna drink that soup!”

Hari giggled while Takimaru looked questioningly at Komatsu. “Don’t tell me….. Toriko’ just hungry?” Komatsu nodded sadly. “That’s it exactly.” When Toriko looked back at them, Hari lost it as Toriko’ drool had turned into icicles.

As they made their way further in, the others realized that they no longer needed their pelts and made to get rid of them, but Hari snapped them up with a glare. “If you don’t want them then give them to me! It’d be such a waste to leave them here.” He added with another pout before yanking the pelt off his brother, who was hypnotized by the ice.

Komatsu yelped and gave his brother a dirty look but Hari ignored him and walked over to Toriko. They walked for a while, with Komatsu and Toriko chatting away. But Hari couldn’t shake the bad but excited feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach as they moved further into the Ice Mountains.


	15. Ice Hell! Part 3

As they walked through the ice pillars, Komatsu asked Toriko how they’d find the Century Soup. “Ah. The Century Soup makes an aurora, also known as the Gourmet Curtain, as the wind wafts up from it. Once we find that, we find the soup.” The Hunter said cheerfully. Komatsu looked at the Hunter in curiosity. “Gourmet Curtain….”

Toriko nodded. “It’s almost like a curtain opening on a restaurant that’s been closed for 100 years, drawing in the customers toward the soup…” Match chuckled at the Hunter’s description. “You make it sound like a real fairy tale….”

“But isn’t it? Look around us and you feel like you’re in an enchanted ice forest! I’ve always loved fairy tales….. though the damsel in destress has never been a favorite to me or my mummy.” Hari stated with a cheerful smile and running over to a huge ice pillar his brother was looking at. 

Unfortunately, the calm didn’t last as the pillar was destroyed by a Silver Grizzly. Toriko and the others moved to fight it……. But they forgot about Hari. The poor Silver Grizzly didn’t even see it coming. One minute it was about to attack and the next it was being cooed at and being scratched in the most delicious way.

The Hunters froze in shock and Komatsu wanted to cry. “Hari, you can’t take it home!”

It took them almost an hour to get the raven to let go and another just to get the Silver Grizzly to leave. By then, it was getting late and they decided to set up camp. The Hunters set up the tents, while Hari warmed up the stew. No one was going to ask where he had had it hidden.

While Komatsu was filling up Toriko’ bowl, he got poked. “Toriko, please don’t be so hasty.” Unfortunately, he didn’t see his brother’s face when the raven looked to see what his brother was talking about; he was too busy getting annoyed with the poking. “Toriko, I told you….. don’t be so pushy!”

“That ain’t me.” The Hunter said puzzled.

Komatsu didn’t even have time to be confused before his brother bowled him over to get at what ever was behind him. When Komatsu gained his bearings, he looked at his brother. The raven was cuddling a chubby and adorable pink penguin.

“Komatsu! It’s a baby Wall Penguin!!” Hari squealed as he continued to cuddle it. Toriko just looked at the baby in shock. “That’s rare! That thing’s an endangered species!” Takimaru nodded in amusement when Komatsu joined his brother in cuddling the baby. “I guess it’s gotten lost.” He chuckled, however, when the little baby started pecking Komatsu’ face and the Chef laughed. “Why, you little! What do you think you’re doin’!” 

Hari smiled happily at it brother. “Baby Wall Penguins don’t have any sense of fear. They’ll take a liking to anything. But in return the adults are fearsome. I bet they’re frantically searching for this little guy right now.” The raven said cheerful, but still cooed at the giggling baby.

Komatsu looked at his brother and then at Toriko, who nodded happily, before freaking out. “Seriously!?” The Hunter just nodded again. “They’re totally going to think you kidnapped their kid….. totally.”

Everyone laughed as Komatsu looked close to fainting and Hari just cuddled the baby while the older Chef panicked. A few minutes later, Match stood up. “Now then….. Sorry, but I’ll be turning in first thing. I have to save my stamina for when the time comes. And a baby penguin separated from its parents? Better take good care of it.” Everyone bid him a good rest and Hari gave him a hug, which shocked the man, before Match entered the tent.

Hari, growing bored, decided to ask why everyone came. Everyone was silent for a moment, before one of Match’ men spoke. “Have you ever heard of Nerg City?” The raven nodded sadly, but it was Toriko who answered. “A city of Gourmet criminals that refused to join the IGO, Nerg.” Takimaru continued. “A lawless city where illegal-to-distribute ingredients flow freely….”

Match’ men just smiled. “We can never forget it…. When we were kids, Match had mercy on us and handed out food.” The shaved brunette said before the other brunette spoke. “There ain’t nothin’ like how grateful we felt back then. It was the first time we knew the happiness of eating.” Hari looked at them in total understanding, while Toriko spoke up.

“I get it now… So it was because of that debt you joined the Gourmet Mafia.” The red-head shook his head. “No, it wasn’t that. We admired Match. That man’s special.”

The shaven brunette continued sadly. “Nerg is so poor because of bad guys who unfairly control the food supply. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was amazing! He took ‘em all by himself! And then, he passed out the food he took. To think an adult in that city would actually do that…. Good guys, bad guys…. That comes later.”

“It’s true, we’re hated in this society. But I think there’s something wrong with that…. When the monopolization of ingredients causes victims to suffer…” The red head stated with a frown. “We kids never did anything to deserve it.” The shaven brunette said almost bitterly.

Everyone looked at Hari when the raven started moving towards the three men. They were shocked to see tears running down his face as he hugged all three men. “Abuse has no rhyme or reason and trying to make sense of it will lead you in circles. In the end, what you do once your free is what matters. Will you be the abuser or the savior? I’m glad you choose well.”

His heartfelt words left everyone speechless and it took some time for Hari to collect himself. After a moment, the raven cheerfully looked at Takimaru. “So what about you?” He asked with a bright smile. Everyone saw that it was fake, but didn’t say anything and let the subject change.

Takimaru looked a little uncomfortable and Toriko noticed if what he said next meant anything. “Do the other Gourmet Knights know about this job? It’s the Century Soup! I think it’s quite a fancy ingredient for a Gourmet Knight, whose teachings emphasize frugal and simple fare.”

“The other members don’t know about this job.” Takimaru stated without looking at the Hunter. “I figured as much. And besides, this isn’t a job to give to a young recruit.” Toriko said before gaining a curious look. “You haven’t even told Ai about this?”

At the mention of the older Knight’s name, Takimaru floundered a little. “Aimaru? I can’t tell him, especially….” Toirko quirked a brow. “Why’d you take on this big job by yourself?”

Takimaru stared at the ground and clenched his fists. “I-I need the money. A great deal of money….. The country of healing, Life….. It’s to buy medicine they sell there. A medicine that is said to be able to cure any disease.”

Hari sat down next to Takimaru and took his hand gently. “You need to heal someone.” The younger raven just squeezed his hand. Toriko looked at them and spoke once more. “But I thought the Gourmet Knights forgo medicine…”

Takimaru nodded. “Right. We are taught to leave our lives up to nature… Taking artificial medicine is forbidden…. But in the country of healing, Life, they have a great deal of natural remedies and healing ingredients! Those don’t go against our teachings! I will get them, for sure! No matter how much money it takes… without fail…. Aimaru…. Please wait for just a little longer.”

Hari pulled the younger raven close and let him cry. When he saw Toriko stand to come towards them, the raven glared at him so hard that the blue haired Hunter tried to turn invisible.

After some time, Takimaru calmed down and just smiled as he let Hari fuss over him. Everyone laughed when one of Match’ men asked why Toriko wanted the soup and the Hunter said that he just wanted to eat it!

Unfortunately, the fun ended when a huge explosion when off not to far from them. They quickly packed up so they could get to the Century Soup before Gourmet Corp. 

 

Hari had a bad feeling growing in the bit of his stomach and he felt it had to do with the baby Wall Penguin.

 

Before they could head out, Komatsu made a very good point. “Toriko, what should we do about the little penguin?” He asked with a concerned look at his brother who was cuddling the penguin again. “If it’s comin’ along, you don’t have much choice. But you better take good care of it. Now let’s go!”

Komatsu nodded and made the unfortunate mistake of looking at his brother. Both Hari and the little penguin were staring at him with big puppy eyes and he already knew that he had lost.

They quickly rushed off and no one said a word about how Hari was cuddling the little penguin and running like hell at the same time. As they were running, another explosion went off behind them. “Are they trying to destroy the Gourmet Show Window? Be careful, everyone! Something’s coming!” Toriko shouted just as a bunch of Jungle Stag Beetles came after them. They were fast little bastards, but Hari had no trouble taking out the ones he could. Unfortunately, everyone was still getting hit quite a bit and Hari could feel that it was only going to get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Harry and Komatsu a deep brotherly bond that could be played on later in the story and would work well later on when they meet the other Kings.


End file.
